


Save me (Jelix)

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: #abuse #boyxboy #gay #jacksepticeye #jelix #pewdiepie #septiplier #youtube, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Sean is trapped in an abusive relationship and it's up to Felix to save him.





	1. Help me

I was making breakfast for me and Mark. I made sure to wake up early just to make it for him. He's been acting very different recently. He goes out most days after recording ,and doesn't come back till late at night. It's not like I can just leave him because I moved from Ireland to L.A. If I leave him I lose a place to live for now. I have a suspicion he might be cheating on me, but I am probably wrong. Mark wouldn't do that to me. I was trying to grab a plate, but it slipped out of my hand and into the floor. I heard rushed foot steps down the stairs. "What the hell happened?!" Mark yelled as he skidded into the kitchen. "I accidentally dropped a plate. Don't worry Mark." I said as I was sweeping up the pieces of the now destroyed plate. "WHAT THE HELL SEAN!" Mark screamed at me before getting in my face. "Don't be a fucking klutz!" He spat in my face. I fell back into the pile of glass shards. "OW! FUCK!" I screamed. I had shards all over me and cuts too. Mark just looked at me and walked away. "Don't bother me. I'm gonna be recording." He walked into the recording room. I stood up while picking some of the shards out of my hands and arms. I pulled out at least 10. That didn't count the ones in my legs. I slowly walked up the stairs, while flinching and stopping a lot, to our room. I pulled of my skinny jeans ,which I regretted wearing, and got at least 10 more out of my legs. There were some deep cuts and some small "paper" cuts. "Why would Mark do something like this?" I thought will cleaning the cuts. "Maybe he's just angry or something? Tired?" I ran through everything I thought might be wrong with Mark. From his videos he seemed happy. I decided to ask Felix if Mark has told him anything. I pulled out my phone and FaceTimed him. He answered after four rings. "Hey Felix!" I said happily. "How's it going Jack?" He asked. "Has Mark been acting weird or saying anything weird to you?" I asked. "No why?" He asked back. "Maybe he's only being weird around me? But why?" "Jack...Jack...JACK!" Felix yelled to get my attention. "Sorry Felix. Just thinking." I said sadly. "Jack what happened?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I decided not to just incase this was just a one time thing. "No, he's just been a bit...distant. Just wondering if he told you why or not." I lied. "Want me to talk to him?" Felix asked. Felix was always kind to me. "No thanks Felix. I think I got it." I said smiling. "Ok later buddy!" Felix said. He fist bumped me through the phone and hung up. I decided to get a shower. Hopefully the rest of the day will get better.


	2. Maybe... it's me

After my shower, I decided to go run some errands. I knew we needed some more food and laundry detergent. I decided to go ask Mark if he wanted anything while I was out. I went to the recording room. I listened and just heard some clicking noises. I decided to knock. It didn't sound like he was recording so I thought it'd be ok. I heard him groan and come to the door. He opened the door. "What do you want Sean?" He asked angrily. "I was going out and I wanted to know if you wanted anything." He looked annoyed then curious. "Uh...yeah. Get me some dog food for Chica. Oh and go get me some more sleeping pills." I nodded and he went back to editing. I grabbed my wallet and keys. I headed to the closest store. I got groceries, laundry detergent, Chica's dog food, but o couldn't find Marks preferred sleeping pills. I decided to get some like it. The only difference is that they aren't name brand I think. When I got home, I put away the groceries and laundry detergent. I gave Chica some food too. I went back to Marks recording room. The door was open so I went to our room. He was playing on his iPad when I went in. He turned it off and looked at me. "They didn't have your name brand sleeping pills so I got you something else. It's the same thing just not name brand." I explained to him. "What?" He asked. "I got you different sleeping pills." I said again. I handed him the pills, but he just hit them out of my hand. "What the fuck Mark!?" I screamed going to clean up the mess he made. Before I could even pick up one pill, he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up. He got really close to my face. "You can't do ANYTHING right! You are completely useless! Your just lucky I can tolerate your fucking ass! Now go to the goddamn store and get me my fucking sleeping pills!!" He dropped me and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned and held my stomach. "Get up you piece of shit!  
GO!" He grabbed my arm and threw me down the stairs. I quickly got up and hissed in pain. I ran outside. I went to the car and just sat there crying. What's happened to Mark? Why is he like this now? I don't like it! I decided that I would go somewhere else tonight. I knew where Ethan lived so I quickly headed over there. When I got there, I knocked on the door. Ethan opened it. His eyes went wide and he pulled me in a hug. I groaned in pain and he pulled away. He led me inside.  
"I'm going to get my first aid kit, you make yourself comfortable." I sat on his couch and waited for him. He came back with a few bandages. "You're arms are really bruised. What happened?" I just shook my head. "Jack... come on talk to me." He put his arm in my shoulder. I just shook my head again. He sighed. "Ok you don't have to tell me, but you need to take you're shirt off so I can make sure you don't have broken ribs." I nodded and took my shirt off. I heard him gasp. I looked and saw most of my stomach and chest was bruised. "Ok now you have two choices, you can tell me what happened or I'm calling Mark." I stiffened. I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to tell the truth. "I fell down the stairs and Mark wasn't home so I came here." He nodded and wrapped my chest. "Well you don't have any broken ribs, but they are bruised so take it easy. You can stay over for tonight. I'll tell Mark where you are." My eyes widen. "No need I already texted him." I lied again. "Ok well I'll just show you the guest bedroom then." As soon as I got there I laid down and went to sleep. My dreams where just of mark hurting me. I was terrified to go back.


	3. Is anyone there?

I woke up in pain. My whole body was aching. I tried to sit up, only to lay back down. Since I couldn't move, I grabbed my phone that was beside me. I looked at my phone to see a note attached to it. Jack, I have to go meet up with some of my friends to record a video. I'll be home soon. Pain medicine and a glass of water are by your phone. ~Ethan  
I grabbed the pain killers and the glass of water. I took the medicine and downed the water. I got on my phone to see 20 missed calls from Mark, 7 text messages from Mark, and two from...Felix?

ark: Jack?

Mark: Where the fuck are you!?

Mark: You have 3 seconds to explain yourself!!

Mark:I swear to god if you aren't back in 2 minutes I'm gonna fucking kill you!

Mark: I'm tired of this goddamn bullshit!

Mark:You're fucking lucky I can tolerate your fucking ass!

Mark:Thats it! If you come back, you're getting hell!

I gulped at his texts. I was terrified to go back now. But where am I supposed to go. I can't stay at Ethan's forever! I decided to look at Felix's texts. 

Felix: Hey jack are you ok? Mark says it aren't at is place and you aren't responding to is texts. Is something wrong? 

Felix: come on jack. Talk to me. I'm here for you. It's ok. Whatever happened, I hope things get better.

I smiled. Maybe I should tell him about Mark? But what could he do? He's all the way in Sweden. I sighed. My only option was to go back to mark. God! Why is this happening!? I quickly got up and fixed up the bed. I fixed my hair, grabbed my keys and phone, and headed back to the hell hole I call home. I texted Ethan telling him I went home. I cried all the way over there. As I entered the house, a beer bottle was hurled towards my head. I dodged it just in time before it made contact with my head. "What the fuck!" I yelled at Mark. As soon as I saw his face though, I regretted speaking. His eyes were red with anger. He came up to my and grabbed my hair. I screamed. I got a kick to the head for that. I stayed silent as he dragged me upstairs. He threw me on the bed before jumping on top of me. I was terrified. (A/N: Mark rapes jack, but I don't want to write that so I'm just saying what happened.) He left. I was crying. My whole body ached. That wasn't making love. That was rape. I need to leave. As soon as I can, I'm going to Sweden.


	4. Am I safe?

As soon as Mark went to sleep, I began to pack a small bag of clothes and other necessities. Around 2 am, I snuck out of the house. I left my house key there, and annoy explaining I would never come back. I went to the airport. I got a ticket to Sweden at 7:00am. It was currently 3:15am. I had a lot of time to spare so I texted Felix.  
Jack: Hey Felix. You up?  
Felix: I am now. What's up?  
Jack: sorry. Did I wake you?  
Felix: nah I've been up for awhile.   
Jack: ok. And I'm coming to Sweden.  
Felix: how soon?  
Jack: my flight leaves at 7 am. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you.  
Felix: wow that early! Does mark know?  
Jack: no and I don't want him too.  
Felix: why? Is everything ok?  
Jack: no. But I'll explain when I get there.   
Felix: ok just text me when you land.  
Jack: will do.  
I then knew that I had to change my number. I decided that I would go to the phone store. I quickly got my number changed. I then texted Felix explaining that o changed my number. He asked why, but I told him I'll explain later. As I headed back to the airport, I noticed it was 5:45 am. I had less than 2 hours before my flight. I decided that I would watch marks recent video to see if he had said anything about his abusiveness. It started the same way, but near the end I saw how angry he was. This was filmed the day I went to the store. "GODDAMN IT!" He screamed as his character died. "Fuckin hell!" This wasn't like his humorous angry, but aggressive. He ended the game, and the video. The hate in his eyes scared me. As soon as I finished, he stared a live stream. I switched accounts to my fake YouTube account and watched. The name of the stream was "find him." I already knew what tis was about. "Hey guys. I woke up this morning and Jack wasn't home. I'm really worried because I keep calling him, but his number won't work. He didn't leave a note or anything. He just disappeared. I need you guys to help me find him. Please. I really miss him." He began to break down in tears, but I knew they were fake. If anything they were tears of anger. I wanted to scream. He made me seem like a bad person when he is the bad guy. As soon as the live stream ended, I got on my flight. I sighed and sat down. I hope he doesn't find me.


	5. Let me explain

I arrived to Sweden in a few days due to the slow flight. Once we landed, I texted Felix that I was here. As he was coming to get me, I was thinking I how I was going to explain my situation to him. He was my best friend and I knew I could tell him anything, but at the same time I was afraid to tell him. I didn't want Felix to kill Mark because that would just make the situation even worse. My thoughts were interrupted by two arms wrapping themselves around me. I squeaked at the sudden invasion of my personal bubble, only to realize it was Felix. Seeing his smiling face calmed all my nerves. "Hey jack!" He said enthusiastically,"Ready to go?" I nodded my head. I just had a carry on so I didn't have to go get my luggage. When we got in his car, the atmosphere changed to concerned in a matter of seconds. "Jack ,if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here in suck short notice?" I sighed. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything about it or do anything about it." I said looking at him with a scared expression. He looked at me worriedly before nodding his head. "This past month, Mark started getting violent towards me. It started with him just leaving the house for hours and coming back without an explanation. He started drinking even though he's allergic. It got bad. Then one day I decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed. While making it, I dropped a plate. He ran down the stairs and started yelling at me. He called me a fucking klutz and pushed me into the glass shards. He didn't even care. The same day I went to get groceries. He asked for sleep meds, but I got an off brand name. He then got pissed and threw the pills on the floor. I was pissed and started to clean up the pills.  
He then pulled me up by my shirt. He yelled again saying some hurtful things before kicking me in the stomach and throwing me down the stairs. That night I stayed at Ethan's and lied to him about why I was there. The next day I went back to Mark because I had no where else to go. He threw a beer bottle at me, kicked me in the head, dragged me up the stairs by my hair, and raped me. Then I got a ticket to Sweden." As I finished, I saw Felix was crying not only from sadness, but anger too. "Jack," he said grabbing my attention. He held his hand up to my face and I involuntary flinched. He pulled his hand back before proceeding to wipe the tears off my face. I didn't even know I was crying. "When we get back to my place, we are going to talk more about this." I nodded. I was glad to get that all off my chest, but I was still afraid. I was still afraid Mark would find me.


	6. At Felix's house

Felix helped me out of his car when we arrived. He opened the door for me too. As I walked in, I noticed Edgar running towards us. I put down my bag before picking up the black pug. "Hey Edgar!" I said excitedly. He snorted in response. Felix chuckled at the snort. Felix grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down and looked at me. "Jack," he started looking down at our feet while still holding my hand. "Yes?" I answered. "First off," Felix started,"I'm sorry that Mark did those things to you. Second, we have to take you to a doctor to make sure you are ok. You don't have to tell them what happened, but we need to make sure you didn't get any stds or any broken bones." I nodded, knowing that I did need to. "We don't have to go now, but it would be better if we did." I thought about it, but I really didn't want to go today. I knew that it would be best, but I feel like I might actually freak out at the doctors. I debated in my head for a short time before deciding I need to go now. I got up, and so did Felix. "Let's go," I said petting Edgar one last time. Felix smiled and got his keys. The drive to the hospital was quiet. I didn't like the quiet, but there was nothing to say. When we got there, Felix made up some story and said that I needed to be tested and needed to make sure I didn't have broken bones. The receptionist told us to wait in the waiting room while she got a doctor. When a doctor finally did come, the first thing we got tested was for stds. He took a blood and urine sample. There were some others that I don't want to say. The doctor said as soon as the test results come back he will call. The next thing was a scan of my body. A female nurse came in to do that. After the scan, she said I had no fractures, but maybe a few bruised ribs. She told me to take it easy and to call if anything happened. We left soon after. I was nervous about getting the test results back. "Jack it's ok." Felix said during the car ride. "You'll be ok." He repeated. When we got back to his house, I went straight to the guest bedroom and went to sleep. I didn't dream of anything, and that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry that this chapter sucks.


	7. What now!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack

Jack's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since I went to the hospital. My tests have come and luckily I don't have any stds. Staying with Felix has been nice. He's always there for me when I wake up with nightmares, he makes sure I'm ok, etc. I've been keeping up with Mark's channel, and I swear he's getting scarier. The first video he posted after I left was a live stream of him playing Getting Over It. He was angry not just because of the game and I could tell. He doesn't post as much and at the end of all his videos he says,"Please find Jack guys. Please." I've also kept up with my channel. I'm getting a lot of hate for leaving Mark. I get at least 100 comments a day on my last video saying "Jack how could you do this to Mark?" I've been ever so tempted to post a video explaining why I left, but I would have to film it at Felix's and I don't want Mark to hurt him. Speaking of Felix, he as been acting a bit more protective recently. I've asked him why, but he just says it's not important. That's when I got a notification for a new video Mark posted. I began to watch the video. "Hey guys," he started. I could tell he was happy, but his eyes had a hidden evil tent. "So you all know how Jack has ran away, well thanks to one of my viewers," I began to sweat yet all the heat had left my body. "said that they have recently saw Jack." I quickly ended the video and ran to Felix. He was sitting on his couch playing with Edgar. "What's up Ja-" Before he could finish I tackled him into a hug and cried. "Woah what's wrong?" he asked. "M-mark k-knows where I-i am!" I answered. Felix hugged me tighter. "I knew this would happen." Felix said. I looked up at him with a questioning look. "Some of my fans have been making rumors that you were here. I denied all of them until one user hacked into my webcam and saw you in my recording room. I guess they told Mark." I looked at him shocked. I started to feel a buzzing behind my eyes, and a tingle in my hands. My breathing became uneven and I began to shake. Felix began to ask if I was ok, but I couldn't hear him. I just saw his mouth move before my vision began to go black. I couldn't hear anything except for the blood rushing in my body and a ringing in my ears. I felt two arms wrap around me when the memory of Mark pushing me down the stairs began playing in my head. I began to thrash around. I needed to get out of this hold. I began to scream for him to let me go. All I could think about was Mark hurting me. My chest got tighter and breathing became even harder. I felt light headed as I continued to hyperventilate as I screamed for Mark to let me go. Soon, I began to hear a voice. It was Felix. I heard him telling him to follow his breathing. I did and soon I gained my vision back and my breathing to become normalish. "Jack," Felix began," I swear I'm going to get you out of here before Mark get's here. We will get a flight to England and stay with Peej or Dan and Phil for a bit." I nodded. "Now, let's go pack our bags and go." I nodded as he helped me up to pack my bags. I prayed that this would help.


	8. Ḛ̷́̀s̴̲̫͋̔c̷̛͔̺̗̏̂a̶̞̹̠̋p̴̳̾̿ͅe̴͍̮̠͛͑?̷̭͑̆

??? P.O.V

Y̸̜͂́o̵̺̻̼͐û̴̳̭̒͛ ̷̧̬̱͌̃c̸̡̬̋ă̴̗̝̼̈́n̷̺̽̎'̴͉͋ţ̴͓̪̌̏̏ ̷̼̲̆͌̈r̷̟̄̌ȗ̸͇̱͘͝n̸̯̘̐ ̶̮̞̽͌͛a̸̺͐̃͒ẘ̴̖̌̚a̸̮͚̎͝y̴̞͋̚ ̵̡͙̠̅f̸̮̫̫̈́r̶̟̎̑̒ǫ̵̛͎͊m̷͈̞͔̋̽̄ ̵̜͌͋m̴̰̃͛͜ě̵͕̰̓̔ͅ.̷͚͕̗̂.̶̦̥̈.̴͍̎̀̕͜

̶̛̦̭̦̕I̵̧̝̗̎͗ ̶͍͑͂̒w̴̝͕̻͒̉i̵̟̪͒͐l̴̨̖͍̓̽l̷͓̑̈ ̵̟̖̈ȁ̵̢̟͉̒̎ļ̴̺̱̂̔͒w̵̘͒́a̶̋̎̽͜y̸̪̮͛̀ṣ̶͌̓ ̸̜͙͔͗̕b̶̩͂͛̇e̵̳̘̓̐̊ ̴̰͠h̵̡̛̪̓̓e̸̩̻̝͗͑̚r̶̛̤̙e̵̮̺̹͑.̴̜̒͋͑.̶̧̬́͋.̶̋͜ͅ

̶̜̩̬͛͝T̸̻̻̭͆r̵̰͐̎ỷ̵̧ ̴͙̪͑ṯ̵̅͑̕o̷͇̩͎͊̃́ ̵̯̈́ë̸̱̌s̴̠̲̎c̷̘̞̎̓a̸̗͝p̷̰̗̫͘ę̴͕̮͂̆͠.̴̨͇͐̈͗.̴̬̼̠̆̀̓.̸̲͓̭̈́̇

̵̢̼̇̋̚͜Y̵͎͑ó̴̲̩̳͠u̵̳̱̞͑ ̵͈̋̓͑w̵̹̌͗̚o̸̜͍̔̾͆n̷͍̚'̵̛̠̅̋t̸̜̙̭͑ ̵͖͕̣͊s̵̖͍͓̃u̷̧͇̻̔͆c̷̩͐̍c̸̤̥̓̃ē̵͍̦͋̃e̸̮̘̦̔̆͆d̴͙̖͂̚.̶̢̞̠̈̍.̴̧͈͓͒͆͐.̸̼̜͕̈́

̸͇͑̇̇I̴̫̪̟͂̈́ ̶̝͈̂̏ẘ̶̖͍̯̃ĩ̶̹̇ḽ̴̗̃͜ļ̸͑͝͝ͅ ̶̭͕̾͐ą̵͕͖̏͝͠l̸͎̃͊̾w̸̫̩̻̍a̸͓̝̦̅̐̈́y̵̮̯̐̆ŝ̴ͅ ̷̩͔̄͜f̷̮̙͒̈i̵̩̗̊n̶̞̿d̶̈̿͜͝ ̵̰̭͗͑̚ÿ̷̬̓ơ̴̄͜u̵̥̦̠͗̒.̴͖̗̌.̸̤̒͘.̴̷̳̥͈̳̏̿͝͠

̵̰͋̓̀T̴̹͋̓͗ĥ̴̳̲̎e̶̲̙̝͂r̸̯̻̹͛e̵͔̻̋̊ ̷͉̗͗͝i̵͕s̵̱̐ ̷̪̩̮̓n̷̰̕ö̸͖̉͊ ̷̬̄͗ĕ̵̗̹̝s̸͖̿̚c̷̿ͅa̵̘͗̅p̷̹͔̮̅̈́i̴̛̖n̵͎̘̈́̃̕g̸̙̘͗̐͐.̷̬̼̆ͅ.̷͉̘̽̃͑.̷͎͛̾ͅ

̴̧͆J̴̜̋̃̕u̴̧̪̜͌̓s̵̨̳̎̈́̃t̸̠͔̋͗ ̴̪́y̶̻̓͂o̶̜̰̻͐̅͝u̷͚̪̭͌̽ ̵͚́̾w̸̛̱͇͈͐̈́a̶̫̭̩̋ī̴͓̏ͅt̵̥̪͂͑̑.̸̝̻̯͠.̸̝͖̍̄.̶̫͒͛̓

̴͓̮͐̏̎Ĩ̵͇͘ ̵̧̨̲̄́w̵̠͙̔͆͠ͅi̴̢̍l̵̜̂̎l̸̗̖̟͆ ̵̹̹͘f̷̣͔͠i̵̢͊̂n̶̻̿d̴̨̼̥͒̾͝ ̴̙͛͠y̷̧̋̾͒o̵̞̓̚u̴͈̲͘.̸̜͙̗͝.̷̙̥̕.̴̺̊

̸̡̙͎̏Į̶̞͍̈́ ̵̮̠͋w̸̫̍i̸̥͆l̶̪̮͖l̵͚̩̿̓ ̸̧̺̘͠c̷̨̭̯̒̅ȃ̸͙̟̉̏͜t̴̠̗̱̉͠c̸̡̅͗̈́ḩ̷̼̉̉ ̸̮̐̆ȳ̸̩̍̒ȯ̷̬̖u̶͈̾̂.̴̜̭̚.̴̬̩͔̊.̶̬̳̆

̴͙͛̍́I̶̠͌̆ ̸̯̼̕ẘ̶͇į̵̄͜l̴̞̓̒l̴̛̮̫̄̕ ̵̤̔͊d̸̛̫̟̙͝ë̷͔́̄̆͜ș̴̍t̸̜͑͊̐r̵͍̄̈ö̶̯́͌y̵̠̺̞̑̌͗ ̶͙͎́ẙ̷̪̲̔ͅo̶͜͝ṳ̶̘̾͜.̷̺̑́̉.̵̟̉.̶͚͓͕̇

̶̤̼̉͂ͅȲ̸̞̹͊o̷̟̮͝ủ̵̢̼ ̷̘̘͙̈b̶̤̒͛e̵̢͔͐͘ḽ̵̅́͝o̸͉̩̪̅̚n̴͔̥̂̈́g̷̙͍̺̒ ̸͕͕̅̑ͅt̸͔̖͑̕o̸̻̐̿ ̷͎̰̑̐̚ͅm̸̪̝̠̍e̸͓̜̽͑.̴̤̖̾̄͝.̷͍̆̀͠.̸͇̒̑̑

̶̨̜͜͝Ĩ̵͔̫͐̊͜ ̵̘̏̅w̵̝͍̥̏ĭ̶̯͎̳͌l̷̜̈͌ļ̸̩̱͂̈́͠ ̷̠̃̈́k̷͙͖̤̿̋i̸̧͎̗͊̍l̷͍͑l̸͔̗̏̀̕ ̶̰͍͙͐y̷̨̾͘ò̶̪̟̦͝u̴̻̓.̶̨͈̕.̷͇͐̔.̷͎̯͆

̶̮̃̿ͅI̶̖͝ ̴͔͙̄͜d̵̢̼̅̊̋ơ̸̧̥͌̾ ̵͉́̐͌t̷̤̏ͅh̷͔͒͒͜ͅi̸̫͔̊̏s̸̻̟̯̿͐͗ ̵̻̣̈́̍̋õ̷̪̺̍̅ú̸̫̖̻ṫ̵̮͗ ̵̖̟̎̍͝o̶̹f̵̡̳̑ ̵̮̳̀̔l̷̡̖̓o̵̧͈͒̉͠v̴̖̖̝̂̕e̵͕̾.̵͘ͅ.̶̲͍̥̇̒.̴̭̰̂̍

̶̼̐D̴̯̼͈̔ò̴͕̅͘ň̶̘͕'̸̗̹̽̋̾ṫ̶͉̃ ̷͖͎̬̈́̋͠b̷̥͖́̋̏e̶̯̲̬̋ḻ̴̢̾͜i̷̡͊ͅv̷̻̺̫́͌e̷͈̓ ̴͉̞̹̑̓͝ẖ̷͋ǐ̷͉̤̙̾m̵̰͂͋.̶̤͎͉̉.̶̩̪̈́̕.̸̮͙̌̄

̷̪̩͐̉͜͝H̷̪̼̬̅͒̈́e̵̻̠̞͑ ̷̱͔̏͛t̴̪̳́͆̇h̷͚͝͝͝i̸̖͉̤̓n̸̳͛̌ǩ̴̻̱̓s̵͇̆͑ ̸̪̾h̷̛͇͔̰̑ḙ̵̫̂̓̌ ̶̯̼̄͐̑c̷̠̪̯͆͂a̷͈͋̉ṇ̶͚̊ ̵̢̼́̓s̶̺͊̃a̵̳͍͈̓͒̕v̴̗̰͇ë̷̝́ ̴̮̞͋y̸̛͚̮͂ö̷̰̠́̚u̶͚̓̎.̶̥̜̼̅͛̿.̴̫̈.̷̿͜

̸̫͚̹͌͌P̴̪̽̓a̷̤̩͂̈́t̶̗̟̥̆h̵͖̯̿̀͐e̶̡̻̋ͅţ̸̉̕ḯ̶̲̰͍̆ċ̷͓̿.̷̭̰̬͒̔.̷̺̮͙́̇̚.̵͛͜

̴̼̞̽́H̵̡̠͓̓e̵̙̔ ̵͓̂̈í̴̡̧̙̈ș̶̡̹̒ ̴̢̘͕͑w̵̝̲͒̑ę̵̓ả̷͉͙́̚k̶͖͐̈.̸̟̌̐.̴̼̊̚.̵̪̼̮̓̏

̷̻̘̈́Y̸̹̠̪͠o̸̥͈̻͋ų̵̠̘͆ ̴̜͎̓̋͆a̶̧̒̏r̸͓̋e̸͈ ̶̦̖̉̃̎w̸͉̦̾͌e̴̦͋ȃ̴͕̗k̸̻̗̝̿͝.̶̣̆̚.̴̢̤̙̆͘.̷̻̳̅͂

̴̠͊Ỉ̶̝͇͠ ̵̫̆ā̷̹̰̭m̵͔͑͜ ̷̙̞̊̈́͑s̴͇̲͛t̶̰̙̯̄̑̂r̷̗̻͛͝o̸̼̦̹͂̈́̽n̶̹̋g̶̦̼̊͘e̵̲̬͐̈́͒ͅr̵͔͇͂̚͝ ̷̠͎̓̏͝ͅt̷͍̭̠͗̃̆h̶̤͒̐a̴̍͆͜͝n̴̨̈́ ̵̢̠͐͝ỹ̵̢̜̼͗ơ̴̤̪̽͠ǘ̷̖̕.̸̡͉̼̈̂.̴̝̙͊.̸̠̠̊̑̆

̸̛͚̠̬I̶͐͗͜ ̷̻́͂͘a̷̘̓m̷̠̞̙̎ ̶̢̩̏s̷̘͝m̸̱̖̿͜ȃ̸̗̙͠r̸̢͇̃͆t̸̹͙́̽ȇ̸͖r̶͇̭̐ ̵̢̗̑t̸̼̩͍̕h̵̖̹̆̀ǎ̸̧̤̬n̵̮͊̐ ̸̼̆͝ÿ̶̪̘́̈́͜ȏ̴̫̯͜͝ū̷̮.̷̰̳͎̎͋̂.̷͍̮̍͊̒ͅ.̵̦̊̃

̷͉̥̓Ǐ̸͚̤ ̵̭̲̐a̸̢̘̅̋m̸̯̊͗́ ̷̭̖̦̀̐c̴̠͇̯̆̏̽r̸̜̿a̶̫͛z̸̮̀i̸̧̟̠͆̾͋ẹ̴̓ŗ̵͉͆͊ ̵̘̺̺͠t̴̨̥̓ḩ̷̩̚̕a̶͍̰̪͂n̸̳͝ ̶̲̻̠̾͋̈́y̸̻̳̟͊̎o̷̗̺̦̚ų̸̲̀͝.̷̳̈͋.̸̙̦̈.̷̡̬̺̓͒̉

̶̫͈̀͑T̶͍̘̥̾́̓r̷̺͙̩̐ỷ̵͛̓͜ ̸̗̅̉̾a̷̧̩̓n̸͈̟d̶͍̮̩͑ ̴̦̪̤̿̄s̶̙̹̘͒ț̵͈͌̌ǫ̴̜̪̿͛p̶̫̌͗̓ ̷̡͕͚m̵̮̟̏ę̵̜̗̏̆͋.̷͕͊.̷̜̤̹͌.̶̘́

̶͍̤̐̈́̌Y̶̠̯͗ő̶̡̋̆͜ȕ̷͇̫͂̆͜ ̷͙̯̐ẘ̸͎͉̂i̶̟͔̓l̸̗͕͂l̶̜̘͋̈́ ̷͇̻̽̂ͅf̴̙̈̇ȧ̷̹̉̉ḯ̸̤̼̟l̴̲͊.̷̭̀̇.̷̫͙̓̉̚.̷̥͔̞̈́

̴̠͔̄̋H̷͕͌e̶̯̐̓ ̸̙̓̊̍ͅw̸̩̗̐i̸̛̳̚l̶̢̙̀̾͠l̸̤̿͆̏ ̵̨̣̃̔͝d̷͎̞͗ͅi̴̤̘̇̚e̶͙͂.̸͑͜.̵̢̟̋.̶̹̰̌̂

̵̝̼̩͛͑̕Ÿ̴͉́̄̚o̷͎̊u̷̖͕͛ ̴͙͈̈́͆w̴͚̞͚̑̚i̶̯̖͊l̵̝̥̠̍l̵̼͈̔̍͝ ̴̩̭̎d̶̮̻͉͐i̸̛̹̓e̶̥͔̲̒.̴̛̱̙̈́͠.̵̩͕͊.̷̭͘

̶̱̪͔͆N̸͖̚ơ̸̳̾̾t̵͙̟͛̌͝h̶̭́̍̋i̷̭̣͈̇̑n̷̲͗̋g̷̝͖̤̎͒̓ ̷̖̣̹͑̌c̵̹͍͍̀ã̵͈̬͆n̷̲̬͘ ̵̬͊̍̍s̶̛͓̙̔̚t̶̝̻͋̉o̴̦̰̐p̵̦̮̑͊̓ ̶̓̐ͅm̸̻̙͋ę̸̟́͐̅.̴͖̝̓̊.̶̦̙̯̎͐.̴̢̳̂ ̸̫̄͜͝

̴̻͍͝J̸̹̤͌a̴̛͉͇̋̔c̶̭̣̭͘k̶̰̄.̵̈ͅ.̸̥̪̄͒.̴̱̱̼̃

A/N: if you can't read it here it is:

You can't run away from me...

I will always be here...

Try to escape...

You won't succeed...

I will always find you...

There is no escaping...

Just you wait...

I will find you...

I will catch you...

I will destroy you...

You belong to me...

I will kill you...

I do this out of love...

Don't belive him...

He thinks he can save you...

Pathetic...

He is weak...

You are weak...

I am stronger than you...

I am smarter than you...

I am crazier than you...

Try and stop me...

You will fail...

He will die...

You will die... 

Nothing can stop me...

Jack...


	9. To England

Jacks P.O.V  
I kept rewatching Marks video. I couldn't stop myself. Saying I was terrified was an understatement. We had just arrived in Brighton where we planned to stay with Dan and Phil. Peej was currently traveling somewhere for a trip. When we got to their house, I started to get nervous. It was only a matter of time before one of Mark's fans saw me. I can't escape him. My thoughts were interupted as I felt two arms wrap around me. I screamed and backed away. When I looked up, I saw Phil with a hurt expression on his face. "Um h-hi Phil," I said awkwardly. "Jack doesn't really like being touched without not knowing." Felix explained. Phil nodded understandingly before letting us inside. I walked in to see Dan laying down on the floor. "He's having an existential crisis," Phil explained as if this was normal. I just looked at him before following Phil to what I assumed to be the guest room. My guess was proved correct when he opened the door to a plain white room. "We only have one guest room, so you guys will have to share. I'm sorry." Felix explained to him that that was ok before going into the room. "Alright. I'm going to get Dan out of his existential crisis, and then we can go get something to eat." Phil said as he walked off. I put my bag on the floor before laying down on the bed. Soon, Felix followed suit. "You ok?" Felix asked interrupting the silence. "I don't know," I answered honestly. I turned over to face him. "I'm still scared to be honest. I mean he found me last time! Who's to say he won't find me again? And it's not you can just stop posting videos because that will just prove to Mark that I am with you." I rambled. Suddenly, Felix wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his sweet embrace. "It's ok Jack," he said petting my hair. "I promise you that no matter what, you will never  go back to Mark." I didn't know I was crying until I felt Felix's thumb swipe across cheeks. I don't know what led me to do what I did next. I slowly leaned in and placed my lips on his. I was about to pull away when his soft lips began to kiss back. We layed there kissing for a few minutes before I pulled away. What had I just done?!  I then quickly bolted up and ran out the room. I ran past Dan and Phil as I heard both them and Felix yelling for me. I ran out the door before running down the street. As I ran, I saw an alley way. I was out of breathe, so I decided to stop for a minute. I quickly regretted that decision as I felt two arms wrap around me. I started to struggle out of the person's grip. They put a cloth to my face. As I slowly lost consciousness, I heard the person's voice. 

 

H̸̛̗̜̤̩̲̭̱̠͚̫̍͗͆̃̆̃̋̾̽̾͌̓̕͝͝ǎ̸̡̧̧̧̜̮͕̮̝̙͎̖̺̙̞̭̪̽̉́̀̏̂̃̈́̂̚̚͝ͅ ̸̛͍̘̩͉̺̰͔͔̉̆̈́͋̄̍͐̓̾͆͛̿̈͝͝ͅH̷̢̬̝͚̣̞̫͉̺͈͈͖̠̝̺̫̉͐́͊̂̕a̷̛͙̱̝͈̟͖̽͐̂́̓̆̈̈́͌͝͝ ̶̡̫̦̭̹́̃̅̾̐̅̈́͘͠͝H̶̢̧̳̲͇̖̝̟͙͇͍̳̤̒̓͛̍̓̅̎͐̿̌̅̌͛̒̀́̽̕ā̸̢̢̺͈̹̞̫̲̘̼̥͔͇̓̄̿̎͗͆̽̈́̓̋̚͜͠͠ͅ.̸̡̢͎̮͕͙̻͍͈͚̘͕̙͔͖̋.̷̤̎̋͂̃̌̀̒͑̎̚͘.̴̧̱̦̲͔̫̹̤̱͚͕̙̳͈̟͈̈̏̉͛̊̎̑̔ ̸͙̻̰͚͙̞̜̾̿͛Y̴̝̫̼̞̮͂͠o̸̞̪͂̓͝ū̷͉̼̱͇͈̣͈͚̎̈́̈͂́͊͋̓͊͒͌̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝ ̸̩̏̇́͌͋̈́̓̈̓͛̑̉͒̾̕̕͘͜͝s̷̘̦̱̣̰̞͒̃̈̂̃̆̇̽͆̓̔͐̚͝t̴̛̘̖̫̣̭̃͠ų̵̢̯̲̦̝̥̰̲̻͈̓̒͑̈́̊̈́͐̈͜͠p̵̮̿̀̂̊͛́̓͘͘͝ǐ̶̩̙̺͊͘d̵̢̢̜̼̜̪̣̯̪̣̖͂̌̆ͅ ̶̢̧̡̼͓̭̤̬̘̰̘̼̭̺̃̆͌̌̽̀͝ş̷̧̠̳̇͒̑͜͝t̴̬͍̱͆̍̆̓̒̉̆̌̾͂̉͒͐͠͝͝ǔ̷̻͉̹̝͚̳̺̪̲͈͗p̷͔͍̭̩̦̼̤̦͚̾̒͋́͂̅́͂́̕i̴̟̩̔̅̈͊̂͌̏ͅḍ̵̝͎̰͖͕͓̟͕̏̽͜ͅ ̸̢͖͔̝̼̭̯̬̒̔͂b̷̢̨̛̖̮̟̮̠̘̹̌̓̅͌̔̈̾̀͋̚ͅo̴̢̧̡̲̺̰̜͍̬̙͕̱͉͖͉̓y̶̹̥̭̤̩͙̯̪͌̀̉̈́̍̈́̓͘͝͠.̴̬̻̭͛̏̆̓̃̽̌͊͌ͅ.̵̣̩͍͉̫͍̠̭̫̞͚̜̜̥̣̪͕͗͊̍̍̎̉̿̒̑͛̈͂́̕͜͝͝͝.̶̛͖̠͉̻͉̄͛̍̏̀̒̚̚͜͝͝ ̶̩͈̜̾Y̴͓̎̄͋͗͑̎͑̉́͑̋̕̚͝ö̷̗́̿̓͝u̶̥̤̓̍̔̔͗̎'̸̡̢̛̥̮̯̣͚̺̖̥̣̰̝̯͎̦̻̃̒̓͗̈́̎̀̏̾͂̽͌͌͘͝r̵̡͇͚͈̮̹͎̝̫͉̻͎̉̃͗̈́̈́͐̿͂́͋̈́͋̾̽̓͠e̶͈͖̠̣̯̐͌̐̀̉͑̓́͆͑̅̽̕ ̶̛̺͙͎̇̍͝g̴̛̺͌̐̀͊̔͛͗̾̆̈́͘͝ơ̵̢̛̲̖̺̮̻̲͙̣̮̝̳̗̅̔̊͋͛̅͑̚͝͝͝͝ͅi̴̧͚̪̮͍͕̝̟̅́͛́͂̅̏͗̒͜n̴̡̢̳̗̤̲̳̣̪̲͒͛̆̿̂̈́̾̿g̶̦̫͉̦͎̠̠̻̭̻̼͕̫̳̩͋͐̓̈́͋̐̅̎̚͝ ̶̨̬̼̮̤͖̬̬͂͆̔t̸̡̰͇̖̭͔̞̣̰̜̣̱̟̮̠͌̑̎̍̐̀̈́͂͋͑͌̂͋͒̇̚͘͘ơ̴̢̛̭͓̤̻̮̦͙̠̲̱̞̪̺͓̞̅̄̉̐̎̏͐͊̉̄͌͐̅͆͆̕͜ͅ ̷̭̳̼̑̀̑̒̏̅̀̓̈́͝r̵̨̯̺̜̤̻͔̤̻̦̜͍̘̭̳͔̖̉̀̾e̶̢͔̼͎̙̖̱̰̟̔͌̄͗̈́̔͂̈̑͗͜͝g̴̢̨̰͓̪̘̳̳͑̽̈́r̶̨͚̮̰̙̼̒̈́̾̉͋̾͑̂͋̔̋͌́̾͠͝͝e̵͕̩͉͖̾̏̏̏̍͌̽̆͗͊͠͝ͅẗ̴͔̻̝̠̣́̚ ̷̢̡͍̙̼̯̜̱̤̩̲̫̝̰̹͍̏͆͋̾̉͂̿͋̓̉̈́̓͠͝ŗ̷̧̜͇̼̝̹̖̯͇̦̹͉͓̮͗̋̒̉̄̀̃͊̊̃̚̚͠ũ̵̢̨̩̩͔̗͕̦̖̻͂̑̂̅͒̈̈́̐̒̍̑̇͌̊͘ͅņ̶̻͔̻͈̠̠̟͔̯̤͎̐ͅn̴̨̧̨̰̬͇͖̰͈̻̍̊̈́͒̄̆͌̋̆̆̌̓̀̽̎͘͠ĩ̷̢̡̛̬̤̳͇͕̟̣̰̻̱̥͈̮̗̦̠̏̈̅̈̐̽͛͒̆̉͆̕̚n̴͕̝̻̲̟̖̪̞̠̗̮̝͍͙̤̐͒͑͋̏̆͆̒̔̕͠͠g̵̨̧̲̝̩͇̳̺̗̘̯͖̫͚̎̅͊̈̓̄̃̈́͛͂̒̓͛͋͝ͅ ̴̛͓̄͌͛̊̽̇͐́͊͌̆͌̏̊̇̈́̊f̸̡̥̺͚̦͓̺̹̩̤̝̲͊̈́̓̍͐́̓͜͝r̵̛̛͈̩̠͓̫̜̱̘͉̙̣̭͔̯̦͉̜̅̈̈́̉͒̓̎̊͆̒̑͛̕͜͠o̸̫̩̒̑͂́͘͠m̶̻̳̝͇̖̞̀́́́͒̉̆͊͛̀̈͆͋̈́̚͝͝ͅ ̶̡̡̼͎͉̠͚͔͇̘̗̮͘͜m̵̧̛͓͕͍̠͚̖̖̭̣͕͎̯̳͚̽̈́̔̀̿̄͠ͅe̵̯͖̱̗̼̝͎̺͖͈̍̏͐̆̎̈́̀͋̐́̅̓̿͜͝ͅ.̷͈̀̈̆.̴̣̬͉̺̞̥͉̗̣̻̘̖̬̣̤͉̣̖̽̅͊͘.̴̢̳̭̟͖͎͕͍͑̓̋͜

 

(Ha Ha Ha... You stupid stupid boy... You're going to regret running from me...)


	10. Where's Jack

Felix's P.O.V (woah a new P.O.V!)  
We all ran after Jack. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him! He was vulnerable and I took advantage of it. Now we are out on a wild goose chase for him. I really needed to find him. Who knows what trouble he could get into!? God I sound like a parent. I need to calm down. He couldn't have gone far, since we were right on his trail. "Do you think he went into the alley way?" Dan asked. I ran over to the alleyway.  
At first glance I saw he wasn't there, but when I looked down I saw his wallet. I kneeled down to pick it up. "What is it Felix?"Phil asked. "It's Jack's wallet." Dan looked over at Phil worriedly. "Who could have taken him?" Phil asked. At that moment, rage filled me. "Only one bastard would do this?" I threw his wallet on the ground before pulling out my phone. "Felix what's gotten into you!" I heard Phil yell. The phone rang twice before I heard his sickening voice. 

"H̴̛̜͛͗̋̊͛͑̌̏ẻ̶͎̹̋ͅl̸̨͎͚͉͊́̀́̀͝ļ̸̗̲̝̎́̈́̽̓͘ō̸̙̫̰̻̲̗͕͕̲͈̱̩̟," 

"Listen here you sick fuck! You can either tell me where Jack is and keep your pathetic excuse of a life, or I can find you and kill you!" 

Ư̶̺̼͛͘h̸̙̚͜ ̷̡̥̈́̏͠ū̶͉͜h̷̗͈͐̋͜ ̶͔̈́h̷̨̧͂́̄ͅu̴͍̓͗h̸̘́~̶̣̋ ̶̱̾͒Y̵̦̻̠͛o̷̢̡̤̔͆͝ụ̷͍͂ ̶͉̝̐͝w̶̻̭̽ȏ̶̫̥u̷̥̎̕l̴̢̹͊d̶͔͕̏͋͊n̸͎̂'̴̛̳̀̓t̸̙͍̅̓ ̵̭̏̎͝w̸̧͉̥͐ạ̶͖̜͐n̶͓͍̎̽̈́t̸̠̒̇̄ ̸̢̗̍͊͝ͅf̶̝̈́̒͠o̶̝̫͊̐͂ȑ̷̘̥" ̵̹͙̅̌m̸̠͗̓͆e̷̛̝͑̔ ̴̄͜ṫ̴̬̤̕o̷͕͖͘ ̴͖̏h̸̙͖͂̆͝u̵͙͐͊ͅr̵̠̣̮͆͆ṱ̸̲͇͒̓ ̴̖̫̋͠ŷ̵̛̳̙͝ǒ̷͖̃ụ̴̻̆̓'̷̭̤̘̂̐̂r̴̹͋̇ḙ̸̜͙̉̔́ ̷͌̏̇ͅp̸͖̰̜̋͛o̷̯̠̺͌o̷̯̾̕r̵̘͈͑ ̸͔̪̩̆̌͘ḷ̴̃ḯ̸̡̐͋t̸̢͛̀̓t̶̛̝͉̑͑ļ̵͕̖̄͆̇e̵̛̪͇̤̊̕ ̸̨̡̅̈́J̷̡̩̓ä̸̝́̿̍c̷͔̑k̶͙̗̮̋̈́i̶͖͓͆̂͒e̷̥͆̚ͅ ̵̯͇̋̐͝ͅb̴̠̙͑̊̃o̷̡̫͊y̷̙̹̌~̶̮̳̐͛ ̵̮͈͂͌Y̵̥̻̯̾̏͌ō̵̩̯̃͊ͅų̶̼̩͌ ̵̞̀̀k̸͈̞̥͒̓ṇ̷̦̊́̽ờ̵̢̻͜w̶̽̌͜ ̷̫͖̣́t̷̲̓͐̓h̵̗̅a̴̳̋t̵̨͖̙̓͝ ̴̗̼͈̀̉Ì̴̢͕'̷͎͌͘ḿ̴̬̺̱ ̶͇̪̿̔͝ń̶̤͖͕͐́ö̶̗͓͓t̴̩͇́ ̴̳̒̿͘ă̷̘f̴̨͍̿r̵͙̯͔͆a̴̰̬̜͒͠ḯ̷͐͐ͅd̴̢̞́́ ̷̪̞̫́́ọ̸͓̖̈́̎̔f̵̻͎̓̂͐ ̸̧͑̀y̶̘̻̻̆̋ō̴̠̹̭̐ú̴͓ ̶͔̤̂̀͛F̵̺̙̼͘͠e̸̤͋̋l̷̠̎i̷̻̽̓̔x̵̢̦̣̚~̸͋ͅ ̸͚̇́̚Y̴͚͙͋̏͠ò̴̘̋̒ȗ̶̡̅͘'̵̥͑͠r̴̬̹̭̃̈́͠e̴̡̔̒ ̴̣͈̠͒͂w̴̡̠̬͊̂ĕ̸̗̏a̵͚̖͂̚̚k̶̹͘͝!̸̺̑ ̵̭̗̎͗̎Y̴̭̯͓̎o̴̡͉̜̾u̸͙̎͛ ̵̲̖̀͒̓c̶̜͒̊͝a̴̗̍̂̉ń̷̖̅͜'̴̼̀̈́t̴̺̼͒ ̸̛͉̕͠s̶͕̦̽̕ã̶͈̈́v̵͓͕̤̆͠ȅ̶̗̒ ̵̧̲͔̈́͆̾h̵̬̣̃̄͘i̷̲̇m̷͓̪̉!̴̪̼̆ͅ ̷̡͗̌S̷̳̙̑ò̵̝ ̸͓͙̈͑g̸̝̤̐̈͝o̶̮͉̪͐̏͠ ̵̭̊́á̸̳̝͠h̴̝̏e̸̼̟̻̿a̸̡̠̔ͅd̸͇͉̺̔ ̸͕͇̍͂͊͜à̵̠̠̹̓n̸̖̲̔d̵͓̔͒ ̴̖͚̋̾͜ţ̸͙̹͆͒̿r̷͚̕y̷͈̲͖̋͛́~̴̥͚̒̔̊ ̷̖͖̦̈́̍͠I̶̹̯͊'̷̳̘͂̅̃l̴̠̹͆͌͝l̴̙̿̈́̽ ̵͈̫͍̀̍̈́b̴̩̹̲̃e̷͖̿͒ ̷͎̱͖̕w̴͖͇͚̋̏͠a̷̜̥͊͆͠i̵̲̬͗̿t̷̙̀̒͝ï̵̼̖͖̌͝n̸̟͚̈́g̷̙̮̻͋̃ ̷͎͛͊͘Ḩ̶̪͚̍̍A̶̰̐̾̋H̶̨̍A̷̢̬͛̚H̶͕̃A̶͉̐̂H̶̰̿͐͜A̷͛̚͝ͅH̶͉̏A̸̛͚̖͉Ḧ̸͈́ͅA̴̟̾͝H̴̢̖̺̕A̵̠̩̾̏̄͜~̴̡̤̃"  
With that he hung up. "DAMMIT!" I yelled throwing my phone. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked to see Phil. "We'll find Jack mate." I heard dan say. "How?" I asked through tears. "Well his phone isn't here so maybe we can track that?" "It's in the room," I said. We were sitting there feeling hopeless when I got a notification for a live stream of Mark's.


	11. He's mine

Dark's P.O.V   
I finally had him. HE WAS MINE NOW! I had him tied up in a chair as I finished my dungeon. He was going to pay for leaving me! I started to hear his yelling again as I finished installing the last chain. I walked up the stairs to see my little Jackie boy in the floor struggling to escape the chair. (A/N: every time I type chair my mind goes back to the chair fic) "Don't worry princess," I said getting down to his level,"Daddy has something nice set up for you." I watched as tears escaped his eyes. God, watching him struggle to escape while crying was so... arousing. "I can't wait for you to be there. I'm going to have fun." He started to struggle harder as I set his chair back up right. "If you run away or fight back as I untie you, I will punish you baby boy." I saw his eyes grow wide. I started to untie him, when he got out and ran. "You shouldn't have done that Jack!" "Don't make me angry JACK!" I stopped moving and started listening. I heard whimpering coming from the front door and laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid! I can hear you! Just wait Jack! You should have listened." I made my way over to him. I saw his shoes poking out. I laughed lowly again. I got over to him and grabbed his ankle. He started to thrash around as I dragged him to the dungeon. "STOP THRASHING OR ElSE!" I growled. He stopped thrashing and I picked him up bridal style. "Please don't hurt me. Please!" Hearing him beg for mercy, made my pants tighten. "You should have thought of that before you ran from daddy." I said squeezing his ass. He squeaked and let more tears out. I opened the door and he tried to claw away from me. I forcefully threw him to the floor. I watched him try and scramble to the door, but shut the door before he could escape. Without facing him, I said,"Now you have two choices. One, you can listen and be a good boy and I will lighten your punishment. Or, you can not listen and get a worse punishment." I heard him sniffle as I turned to look at him. I got down to his level before saying,"One or two princess." He slowly stuck up one finger. I gave him a hungry smile. "Good boy. Now, go over to where the chains are and sit down." He obeyed and went over to the chains. I gave him a smile. I walked over to him and got back down to his level. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb on it. He didn't move away knowing he would get punished. "Such a good boy." I praised. "Maybe I shouldn't punish you if you do exactly what I say when I say it." He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I was torn between crushing that hope and keeping my promise.


	12. He's mine PT.2

WARNING SMUT

 

Dark's P.O.V  
I started to attach the chains to his wrists and ankles. I had one that was supposed to go around his neck, but for the activities we were about to do, I didn't need his neck to be restricted. "What are you gonna do to me?" He asked in that pleading tone that made my pants tighten even more. "Nothing baby boy. It's what you're going to do for me." I watched his eyes widen in fear as I chuckled darkly. "Please. Let me go. Mark please." I growled angrily. I wrapped my hand around his thrust and added a bit of pressure. I ignored his whimper of pain and and said,"Mark isn't here. It's only Dark here. We locked Mark up long ago. And it's daddy to you princess." I let go and admired the red ring around his neck. "What do you mean we? Where's Mark? What's going on?" I groaned at his continuous questioning. "Look," I said forcing him to make eye contact. "If you want answers, you'll have to do something to make me talk." I smirked as he realized what I was telling him to do. "No please not that," I watched as tears started to sprout from his eyes. I started to kiss his tears away as they spilled out of his eyes. "Stop. Please stop." I didn't listen as I continued to kiss away his tears. I started to listen to his thoughts as I continued. "Why won't he stop! I want Felix. I shouldn't have ran. God I'm so stupid! I want to go back to Felix. I want to go anywhere but here." I chuckled at his thoughts. I soon noticed he had ceased crying, so I tore myself away from him. "Please Dark, let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Please just let me go. Please." I pulled his hair when he finished and exposed his neck for me. I bite down on the skin until I tasted the bitter coopery taste of blood. I ravished in hearing Jacks screams as I sucked on that spot till the blood stopped flowing. I sat up licking the blood of my lips as I looked as Jacks horrified face. "Its daddy. If you don't all me that then you will be punished. Now follow my rules or you'll be punished again. And just so you know the punishments get worse. Once again he started to cry. I just watched the tears flow, some even falling onto the mark I gave him. "Stop crying." I commanded. I watched him struggle to stop the tears from falling. I decided to be patient with him for only this time. Once he had stopped, I gave him his next order. "Now I'm going to unchain your arms, do not move at all or else." He nodded. I growled and pulled his hair harshly. I heard him whimper as I said," You speak when spoken to! Understand!" "Yes sir,"  
He said automatically. I pulled his hair harder. "Its daddy! Understood?" "Yes daddy." I smiled as I let go of his hair as I made my way out of the room to get the keys. When I returned, Jack had moved himself against the wall. I smirked as I got to work unlocking the chains. "Daddy.." I heard Jack say softly. "Yes baby," I said successfully unlocking the first chain. "Is there anyway that I can be fully unchained?" I had just finished the second chain when I let out a roar of laughter at his question. "No baby boy." I answered still laughing. "Please daddy? I promise I'll be a good boy." How stupid does he think I am? "Jack," I said shocking him into looking at me. "I'm not stupid." He looked down defeated. I laughed. I was tired of all this. I was going to have fun with him now. I put my hand on his crotch and started palming him. I heard him gasp as I continued to stroke him through his jeans. "Daddy stop.." I heard him say. I didn't stop. I began to unbutton his pants when I felt a kick in my stomach. I looked up and him growled. I pushed him further into the wall before speaking. "You listen to me! You do as I say or else! No don't you dare move! Or I'll make sure you regret disobeying me!" "Yes daddy." I put my hand into his pants and started to stroke him slowly. I felt his cock harden in my hand. I started to attack his neck with hickeys. "Daddy~" I heard him moan. I started to stroke him faster. I pulled away from his neck and pulled his pants and underwear done to his knees. I then swallowed him whole. I bobbed my head up and down memorizing the sound of his moans. I felt his hands tangle into my hair. I groaned around him and heard him moan louder. I continued to hum around his dick. "Daddy~ I'm about to come.." I pulled off of him to say,"Don't cum until I say so." Before he could answer, I placed my mouth back around his cock. I knew that he wouldn't last longer and smiled. "Daddy! I c-cant I.." He came in my mouth sputtering apologizes. I sat up and looked him in the eye as I swallowed his load. "Time for your punishment baby."


	13. What's going on

TW: Blood

 

Felix's P.O.V  
I clicked on the link and started to watch. The first thing I noticed was a person tied to a chair with a burlap sack over their head. I knew I wasn't Jack because that person was wearing colors while Jack was in all black. The person was trying to scream but it was muffled by the bag. "Wait is that Mark!" I heard Phil say. I looked closer and realized that it was indeed Mark. "But how?!" I asked out loud. "

Ẅ̷̗̩̥̤ͅẹ̴̡͔͛͒̎̇̉̇l̵͈̳̲̕c̵͉̯̄̐o̷̡̟̖̠̓m̸̲͌̓̾͜ë̵̯͎̹͍́̅͜ ̵͕͇̥̺̉̀̅̾ĕ̸̡̫̭͓̃̈́͆͝v̶̢̺̰͇̦̥̋̅͊͠ĕ̶̛̦͇̘͎͊͊̈́̚͜r̴̺̯̬̫͂y̷̯̺̞͌̓͗̓͂ǒ̵̜͇̆̓ñ̴̡̬͖̅͠e̸̖̯̩̾͂̅!̸̡̻͕̪͆͘ ̶̮͇́T̴̘̙̣͓͙̟̈́o̵̼̖̅̅̚d̶͎̬̿̓͛ā̴̰̀y̷̛̩͎̦̤̘̫̆̓̃́̕ ̶̰͎͇̈́́̑̔̕ŵ̷̦̙̈́̈͝ȅ̸̛͈̭̋͠ ̶̡̭̰̱̉̂a̷͙̩͋̈́͑̕͘͝r̸̛̯̱̅̀͘ę̵̘̤͙́̈̔̈́ ̷̳̻̤̱̜́̃͛͊̏͜i̷͚̳͒̀̌̚ń̶̺̩̗̜͎̎̈̌ẗ̴̢͖͖̤̖̙́̑e̴̜̻͓̩͐̍̄̑̄̾͜r̶̦̍̉̑̑̚v̵̭̳͚̎̊̌̉ï̴̡͕̳̎̑̏̚ë̵̹̘͈̰͜w̷̯̻̻͎͌̈͑͠i̸̦̺̰̲̓͂͒n̸̺̪͔̺̺͎̿͛̈́̏͂̏g̶̰͗̾̑̈́̓͘ ̵̼̥̆̓̔͝ẗ̸̬̮̪͚̤̰́h̴̢̟͓̭̑̊̇͋̚é̸̜́̿̌͝ ̸͓̰̩̻͌o̷̧͚͔͙̯͗̊͜n̵̖͙̋́͋̾̎̏e̵̦͐̉ ̸̡̘̳̖̪̤̚͝͝a̶̼̹̓̿̒̕n̷̩̳̪͇̙̦̊̿̌́͠d̸͔͊ ̷̟͍͎̌̇͜ͅo̴͕̭̱̳͚̾͊͝ǹ̸̨̑͛̾͛̈l̷̨͈̜͛ÿ̴̻̜́̐̈́̈́̕ ̸̨̤̹̳̈́̅̿̃́M̷͔̝̔̐̅̚͘a̴̢̟̻̓͒̆̓r̵͔̐͐͊̿͝k̵̡̫̖̮̐̏̅͒̈͒͜i̷͉̣͕̒̄p̸̧̲̦̋̆͑̅͛ļ̴̙͓͙̭̼̄̓i̵̹̥͔͈̍é̸̪̙̱̦̟̽r̸͕̼̭͐̑̃̋̆

(Welcome everyone! Today we are interviewing the one and only Markiplier!)" That voice sounded like the one on the phone who I now know isn't Mark. 

"I̵̢̨̻̓̆̑̿͗͝͝s̷̨̙̖̲̰̘͘ ̶̤̥̫̼͙̋͆̍͂̔͜e̵̜̘̠̊̏̀v̴̡͚̯̞͆̾̂̐̋̚̚e̴̙̖̖̍̅̈́̂̽͂r̵͓̗͇̂̊y̷̹̙͚̻̥͍̾̏̽̈́̍̕͘͠o̶̦̟̗̼͕͙̅̒ṋ̶̳͉̮͚̝̑̎͒̄̇͆̏ͅȅ̷̡̤̝ ̴̛̛̻͓͑ŗ̸̟̪̦͓͕̳͊͋̊̽̓͝ȩ̵̝̭̗̄̓ą̴̬̝̺̭̙͔̔̒̀̔d̶͈́ŷ̷͓̜̺͎̮̈̂͛͊̕͝!̷̨̛̮͍̣̗͖̼̼̈́̎͌̚?̴̛̜̟̅̾͝"̸̢̙̻͖͇̗͒͂̑͆̈̏͆͘"

(Is everyone ready!?)I watched as Mark dressed as Warfstache appeared. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked. I watched as he pulled off the burlap sack to reveal Mark. After drawing in a deep breath Mark started talking. "Guys I don't know what happened but for some reason Warfstache is real and so is Dark. Send help or something! I don't know what's going on! Dark has jack! I don't where they are or anything, but he can't be safe! And Warfstache is trying to-" he was cut off by a scream as  Warfstache used a knife and sliced open Mark's arm. 

D̶͙͕̤̔ͅͅo̴͉̜̬͍͖͉̬͐͝n̵̼̫̋͌̽̄͒̅'̵̪͔͎̫̩̓͛̽t̴̢̠͉̾̐̓ ̵̤̮̊͗g̷̡̫͇̜͎̈́̄̾̆͑̔͆̈́ì̷̧͓͙̖̇̽́̕v̴̰̗͕̦̙̩̩̽̊̓̿ë̷̼́̈̑͛̌ ̷̨̗̲̖͕̽͂̎̐̐͛̓͘à̵̛̦̤͔̹̼͑̂̽̂͝w̸̛̹̾̀̆ã̵̧̦̗͓͎͇̟̯͌̒̌y̶̡̠͚͇̙̺̟͉͊̇̄͆̇ ̶̺̤̭͂̽ͅt̵̫̦̠̋́̉̈́̀͗o̶̹͉̣͈̊̓̃͒͊̂o̶̧͍̬̹̥̞̼͗͊͊̉̀̈́͒͜ ̵̭̤̾͆̋͜m̴̛̹̳͌̽ú̴̮͎̃̈́c̶̤̺͔͗ḥ̶͚̖͎̣̗́̊ ̵̡̪̰̟̜̣̖̭̐̏ơ̴̖͖̮̜̿͌̎́̈́̎f̷̻̻̲̠̟̳̞̰͆͐̓͑͛ ̶̗͇̻̱̫͚̬̈́t̵̠̺͎͖͖̀̃͑͠ͅh̸̰̞̮̭̭͗͛̆̊̂̽̈́͝ễ̸̜͙̭͘ ̵̜̞̇f̷̡͇̘͓̳̝̔̿͆̄̀ͅȗ̵̹̙̊̑̐͛̀͘͝ņ̴̻̥̥͉̌͋ ̴̳̮͚̠̰̘͚̾̍͗̓̌M̵̧̤̬̲̫͕̾̀ͅä̵̡̱̣́̎̍͑́̽̑͛ͅr̸̢̈́̏̆̈́̑k̵̜̔̊̈̉̉͐̾̋!̸̧̭͔̯͕̿͑͆̅̔̀̋

(Don't give away too much of the fun Mark!)Warfstache said walking over to the camera. 

N̴̙̩̙͍̤̅̂͠o̵̧͙̯͓̦͖͆̂w̷̖̻̼̓̂͛ ̶͕̍̋̕͠͝ͅl̴̛̦̯̮̆͒̉̿ê̵̟̳͇̈́̓͜t̴̡̛̖͙͔̤̫̍̑̀͊̈́͜'̶̟̲̞̲͓̞̽̊̐͂͗s̵̤̬̝̞̳̮̗̻͊̾̀͘ ̸̛̫̞̠̳̖͚̹͌̆̈́̏͑t̶̛̖͉̩̉̇͆a̶͓̩̟̫̣̼̭̤̓ķ̷̛͙͍̣̖̋̌͒̐̍͜ę̶͈͈͓̃̿̈́̓͐͐ ̵̛̻̦̖̦̥̗̓͠a̴̡̛͙̠̭̼̙̥̣̋̋̅͊̒ ̸̹͎̠̉̀ṽ̷̬̜͌̀́̓ó̵̤̜̦̗̓̊͌̍͝ţ̷̘̀͐͊̄͋͋̈́ẻ̶̜͛̍̈́͆̌́͜!̴̧̛̠̘͓̲͍̉ ̸̝̂͆̈̏͊̇͊̐Ï̸̡̼̲̝̳̟͓̤̽̈͑͆ ̸͉͕̩͕̺̈́̿̊͆͗͠c̵̡̙̞͉̻̱̮̉͑͊̎̑ä̸͕͓͓͉n̷̯̼̭̗͌͛͐ ̵̙̼́̈́͒́ē̵̹͓͈͇̰̣̘͌͊͝i̸̛̻̱͂̈̿͋̒̈͒t̵͕̦̭͉̼̙̬͉̆̀h̵̩̣̤̦̜͑͊͐͋ȩ̴̓̐͋͆̂r̵̡͓̯̺̻̹̽̀ͅ ̷̗̹̻͕̺̥͍͂̌̋̄͛s̷̲̼̲̥͔̺̬͆̀̽͆͒ͅl̸̠̯͗i̴̭͙͙͗̓͗̍ͅt̴̡̛͎̖̝̱̙́͐ ̷̧̮̞͔̯̟̍̎̃̊̄̕͜ḩ̴̥͉̬̖͕̱̈́̊̾̈̂̀i̶̧̯͇̳͙͂̏s̷̰͚̓̑̐̓̓͝ ̵͈͋̈͛̒̉̕t̴̨̛̙͍̰͚̜̹̙͗́̀̃̒͌̚ḣ̸̖͑͊͘͝r̶͍̝̰͈̲̄o̷̭̣̓͑̒̎͑̑á̶͕̰̞̖͈͐̓́̈̚̚͜ͅt̴̝̤̺͛͂̿ ̴̧̺̫̩̟̞̼̬̾̂̎ơ̴̞̤͇̜͈̳͌̓́̅͒͠p̴̨̠̼̼͖̰̦̓̍̉ȇ̶͓̦̞̻̜͐̆͆̄͜ͅn̴̺̮͚̋ ̷̧̨̝͕̜͌̊̉̃̈́́͘ͅó̷͎͎̿̍͛͆̕r̴͙̉̅̎͜,̷͇͕̈́̔̒̎̄̚͘

(Now let's take a vote! I can either slit his throat open or)I watched as he pulled out a gun,

s̴̢̺̯̰̥̜͂̽͒͋̕ͅh̴̻̫̼̬̣̳̐̆͌̌͐̑̿̕ö̴͚̻̼̭́͋̈́͋͛͊͂̚ͅt̴̡̲̄͐ ̵͗̈̓ͅḣ̷̛̯̃̃̌͘͝ị̶̡̭̮̩͇͎͉̃̚s̴̨̨̥͇̤͉͓̳̐̅̑̌́ ̴̪͈͇͌̀̑̽͐͜͠b̶̭͍̤͑̂͋̓̀͂͘͜r̸̗͇͉̰̋ä̸̫̤̙̙̠̖̥́͛͒͛ḯ̶͖͇̈̆́̇̀n̵̝͈͍̥̾̈̅͘͝͠͝ṡ̶̼͔̯̈́̋̓̎͗͂̕ͅ ̷̨̩̞͔͉͙̾̋̓̏͆͂ơ̴̰̠͎͓̩͋̊̈̈́͆̕͝ṷ̷̫̎ṫ̵̢̪͇̣̣̰̻͑̀̐̕!̴̗͒͊̆ ̴̧̛̮̹̮̘͚͐̋̿̆̽̽̚͜Ȅ̷̟i̷̢̛͉̳͒̃̌͜t̸̥̠̟̞̽̾h̵̹̗͙͕̲͙̗̾̒̂ẻ̴̟͍̌̒͠r̶͍͕̹̬̹͕̈ ̴̞̦͕͙̖͒͋̎́͂w̶̧̒̑͆ǎ̴̡͓̣̗̫̺̱̜͋̿͗̂̀͠ỳ̵̞͎̣ ̵͉̹̖̣̒͝Ǐ̸̙̊'̸͇̫̬̹̪̪̋̄̓̊̎͘l̷̡͔͓̱̲̜̤̀ĺ̶̢̺̘͎̩̯̪͜ ̶̬̣̮̦̝̬̗̣̌̑t̶̛̪͑͐͆̊̏̐o̴͂̾͜r̷̖̠͒́͋̚̕̕ͅţ̴̨͖̺̜͓̺́̂̔̄͐̍͊u̸͚̼̹̞̟̇̆̾́͌̽̀͜r̵̛̛̜̖̄̅͘͝è̴̬̞̩̝͍͇̤̓̄̎͋̌̈́͝ ̷̡͖̗̦̟̘͂h̶̺͕̅̒̍̀̂͝͠͠i̴̧͕̗̭͖̮͇͆ͅm̸̛͖̦̹͎͙͔͜ ̷̰̳͚͔͎̫̯̗̌̓̑̀̑͠ḃ̵̛͔̯̳̳̬͇̈̏ȇ̵̻̩̯͎̰̼̼͓͑͊̿̈́̀f̴͚̆̋̈́̐͛o̷̘͆ř̶̢̤̞̮̰̯̪͊͆͗̀́ͅë̶̢̬̖́̓͆͗̈̚͠ ̶̧̻̱̹̰̠̣̐̎͑̊̍h̷͕͔̟̟̟͚͐̑͜ă̴̡̳̝̳̖ṋ̸̫̰̥̉́͛͒̒̒̾̚͜ḑ̸̛͕̾̉͗̑͝!̷̡͍͎̉͒̆̔̔

(shot his brains out! Either way I'll torture him before hand!) "PLEASE HELP ME!" Mark screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!" I turned looked over too we Phil puking in a nearby trash can and Dan paling. "Dan pull this up in your phone while I make a call." He nodded as he pulled it up and I got out my phone. I called Ethan and he picked up asap. "You watching it?" I asked. "Yes and I'm heading there right now with Tyler and Amy. Tyler got a gun and Amy has pepper spray." "Do you know this could happen?" "No! It's not possible! But let me worry about Mark. You find Jack!" And with that he hung up. I went back to the livestream to see Warfstache burning marks leg with a match. I can't believe YouTube hasn't shut this down yet! I was watching when there was a loud bang coming from the stream.


	14. Oh no

Darks P.O.V   
I had just turned off the live stream when I saw Ethan, Tyler, and Amy barge in and started to shoot Warfstache. Warfstache fell to the ground, but I knew he wasn't dead. We can't die unless Mark dies. But they didn't know that. As far as they knew, he was dead. I began to panic. Whatever Warfstache was planning, it wasn't good. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Even though I'm Marks evil side, I'm more cunningly evil. I'd rather watch someone's life crumble before their eyes then die. I quickly got up and went to Jack and I's room. After a while in the dungeon, he proved to be a good boy so I let him stay in my room. I rushed into our room to find Jack sitting up in the bed tiredly. "Jack we need to go," I said unchaining his ankle from the foot of the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked scared. "I can't explain it right now but we have to go." I watched as he started to shake. "Baby boy?" I asked cautiously approaching him. "I-I c-can't b-b-breathe!" He screamed. I watched as his knees buckled under him and he fell forward. I ran just in time to catch him. "Shhh baby boy. It's ok. I'm right here." I started to pet his head as he slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry daddy." I heard him whimper into my shirt. "No baby boy it's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you, but we really have to go." "Where are we going?" "We are going to get some friends."


	15. Darks Journal

A/N: this is just to explain a few things. This doesn't really apply to the last chapter so feel free to skip this chapter if you want.

Journal Entry One   
It's been two days since Warfstache and I have escaped from Mark. As of now, we are the "new" Mark. We have locked him in the old manors basement. However, Warfstache and I have been disagreeing with what to do as Mark. I say we just continue to act like him before we begin to plot, but Warfstache just wants to kill. I keep trying to convince him to stop, but he won't listen. It's getting worse too. He's starting to hurt Jack. Now, I am evil but even I don't want to hurt Jack. Many believe I'm only capable of only having anger as an emotion, but I too can actually love. And I actually love Jack. I'm the reason Jack and Mark got together. Make doesn't actually like Jack the way I do. He respects him as a friend, but I actually love him. He's in love with someone else. I'm really afraid for Jack though. I know Warfstache has been hurting Jack. I know Jack is going to run away. I just wish I could stop Warfstache.

Journal entry two  
I've found Jack! He can be with me now! I'm actually...happy? He's mine now. I'll never let him go. Maybe I can teach him to love me back? I know he loves someone else, but maybe he can love me instead. I know it's basically Stockholm syndrome, but I'll take what I can get.


	16. Three P.O.V.S

Jacks P.O.V   
I don't know what's going on. I don't like it. I was blindly following dark in the random ass place. I wanted to ask him, but I was scared. I didn't want to get punished. I wasn't scared of dark, he treated me a lot better than Mark did. But I still miss Felix. I just want to see him, but at the same time I want to stay with dark. I'm so confused right now! "Baby boy?" Shit! "I'm sorry daddy I want listening." "It's ok baby boy. Just pay attention next time, but you have to climb up here." I nodded and did as he said. I really wished I knew where I was going. 

Ethan's P.O.V (wow a new P.O.V)  
We did it! We saved Mark! "Mark we need to get you to a hospital!" Amy said dialing 911. "Tyler," I said untying Mark," rip the sleeve of my jacket so I can try and stop the bleeding." Tyler nodded holding tears back and doing as  I said. I took the ripped sleeve and wrapped it around his leg before asking Tyler to rip the other sleeve. I then wrapped up his arm. "Um guys..." I turned around to see the barrel of a gun right in my face. 

Felix's P.O.V   
We were at a lost on what to do. We were feeling so helpless. Just watching everything in that stream unfold and we couldn't do anything because we are all the way in England. All I knew was that Warfstache had Mark, Tyler,  Ethan, and Amy. Dark has Jack somewhere, and we are basically screwed. Then, I heard something clatter.

A/N: This may seem confusing and all over the place but I swear it's going somewhere.The


	17. A/N-relatively important

Ok so I want to kinda clear some things up in this story  
1\. The glitch text is Warfstache and the italicized is dark.   
2\. When jack and dark are in the dungeon, the time there is different. There time moves quicker because the mansion they are at is sorta darks creation so it's not technically real.   
3\. Jack has been with dark for 4 weeks in dungeon time and like 2 hours in normal time.   
4\. The mark at the beginning of the story isn't the real mark. Just making sure we are on the same page.  
5\. The dungeon is located at one of the other manors. There are 3. One where mark was, one where jack is, and one where Warfstache is going to have Tyler, Ethan, Amy, and mark at. The one mark was in Warfstache left since Amy called the cops.  
6\. Dark is not and I repeat NOT the bad guy. And neither is mark.   
7\. Dan and Phil will remain till the end cuz they are my babies.  
That’s it I believe. If there are any questions about this story or anything pls ask. I don’t want anyone to be confused.


	18. We can stop him.

Felix's P.O.V  
I looked over to see a sewer cover to see an unnatural grey hand. I watch as Darkipler crawled out of the sewer. I was about to go interrogate him to get Jack back, but I saw him kneel down and pull said Irish man out of the sewer. When our eyes met, Jack's eyes lit up and he ran to me. "Felix!" He screamed trapping me into a bone crushing hug, which I returned. I watched as I saw Dark give a small smile before covering the man hole up again. As Jack pulled away from the hug I went over to dark and picked him up by his collar. "Alright tell me what you know or I'll beat your ass!" I spit in his face. He started to laugh so I raised my fist. I was about to let him have it when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jack there looking slightly scared. "Don't got him. Please?" I just let Dark go, silently laughing as he fell face first on the ground. He stood up and tatted to dust off his suit. "Hmm hate to interrupt," Phil started," but who is this?" Before I could answer, Jack did. "This is my da..." he stopped before he could finish his answer. "You're what?" Dan asked. He just shook his head embarrassed. I watched as dark slowly made his way over to Jack. I immediately tensed up, ready to tackle him. Dark latched himself onto and to all of our surprise, Jack latched himself back! "It's ok baby boy. Don't be embarrassed." I heard him whisper to Jack. "Baby boy!?" I thought. Dark then looked at me. "Listen, I know you think that I'm the bad guy here, but I'm not. Warfstache is. And if we want to stop him from killing all your friends, then we better get to him before it's too late." We stood there silently before Phil spoke up. "How on earth are we gonna get to America from here?” “Follow me.” We stood there scared to follow, but we were more afraid of Warfstache so we followed him. 

Ethan’s P.O.V   
We were locked in a white van. I was tied up as well as the rest of us. I was struggling a bit to try at least free my arms. Mark was passed out due to all the pain he was in. Amy was silently crying and Tyler was also trying to escape. After what seemed like forever, I finally got an arm free. I started to untie the knot. When I heard the door in the front open. I quickly put my hand back in the rope. When the door opened, Warfstache grabbed mark and threw him over his shoulder. I watched him enter a manor. I knew I didn’t have enough tome. I quickly got my arm out again and finished untying the knot. I was about to untie Tyler and Amy when Tyler said,”Just go. Go get the police. We can handle it from here.” I looked over at Amy and she nodded. “I’ll be back quickly. I swear.” I heard the door of the manor open and I ran into the bushes. I hid and watched Warfstache look into the van and screamed “GODDAMNIT!” He then grabbed both Tyler and Amy and dragged them to the manor. When I saw him go inside, I ran. I kept running until I saw a man while cover start to move.


	19. Getting a friend

Felix's P.O.V  
We were walking in these tunnels for ages. It literally felt like years. "Um hate to interrupt this awkward and uncomfortable silence but how long have we been in these tunnels?" Dan asked the question we were all too afraid to ask. "Well, in your time it's been 20 minutes. In the tunnels time, it's been about a day or two." Darkiplier explained. "Wait how does that even work?" I asked. "This tunnel isn't a real tunnel. This was created by Warfstache, me, and all of Marks other sides. We created these tunnels to get in between worlds." "What in between worlds? What do you mean by that?" Phil asked. "Well, every time a side is cannonly created, we are put into the Side verse, as we call it. Everyone's sides start their first. If we become a big part of you and your fandom, then we become physically apart of you. You won't even know that we're apart of you. Anyhow, to get to you, we have to go through these tunnels. We are taking the tunnels from the real world to the Sides world." Dark explained. "Why are we going there?" Jack asked. "I told you we were going to go get some friends. We still have one more to get." "Who?" "Googleplier."  
Ethan's P.O.V  
I didn't have time to stare at a manhole cover to see what would pop out, so I continued to run. I didn't even know where I was going. This place was huge! I continued to run until I saw a gate. I assumed it was the exit so I charged towards it. When I got closer, I saw that there was a sign on it. "Gate to the other world." "Other world?" I asked out loud. I didn't have enough time to question it before I heard Warfstache scream my name. I threw open the gate and entered. I quickly closed the gate and looked around. This "other world" just looked like the same tunnels from A Series Of Unfortunate Events on Netflix. Either way, I started to walk around. I still needed to find help. I choose a path and started to walk that way until I felt someone grab me.  
Jacks P.O.V   
"Googleplier?" Phil asked out loud. "Yes. He's another part of Mark. Unlike Warfstache and I, Googleplier lives in the Side World." Dark explained. "Why do we need his help?" Felix asked. "And why does he live in the Side World?" I asked. "We need his help because he's one of the strongest sides. He's almost as strong as Warfstache himself, especially since his upgrade. And he lives in the Side world because he is in a relationship with Bing and doesn't want to leave his side." "Ah," Phil cooed. We continued our walk. After a while, we started to hear screaming. "What was that?" Dan asked panicked. The screaming got louder and I soon realized who was screaming. "That's Ethan!" I said starting to run towards the screaming. When I arrived there, I saw Ethan being held in a headlock by another one of marks sides. When everyone caught up, Dark was the first to speak. "Google?" When he said that, the man holding Ethan smiled. "H-Hello th-there Dark. It-it's nice to s-s-see you again." I looked at google and watched him loosen his grip on Ethan allowing him to free himself. He ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug which I reciprocated. When he pulled away he began to ask a few questions. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where am I and why are you guys here? Also why is Dan and Phil here? And Felix? And do you know who the fuck he is?" I was about to answer his questions when Dark interrupted. "How did you even get here? This place is locked off to non sides." "I found a gate and went through it trying to escape Warfstache. Then I ran into this guy," Ethan said pointing to Google," before he scared the shit out of me and put me in a headlock," Ethan explained. "Listen Ethan, we don't have time to explain, but can you tell us where Mark and the others are?" Felix asked. "There at the manor I just came from. Marks out cold, but from what I know Amy and Tyler are ok." I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I watched Dark turn back to Google. "Google, can you please help us take down Warfstache. He's gotten too powerful for me stop alone." Dark explained. "How s-s-strong as h-he become?" "He's almost strong enough to kill weaker sides and humans." Google looked shocked at that. "Wait hold the phone," Dan said catching our attention, "so this fictional character created by Mark can now kill us!" "Can someone please explain exactly what the fuck is going on!?" I asked. "Basically, since we are fictional sides of Mark, we can technically kill him, but only him. We can't even kill other sides because Mark and his fans hold that power. But if Warfstache gets strong enough, he will have the power to kill anyone. That's why we need to stop him before it's too late."  What the actual fuck. "That's fucking great," Dan said sarcastically. "If I would have known we would end up fighting a ducking fictional guy that could kill us I wouldn't have dragged you guys into this," I said do everyone. "No Jack it's not your fault," Phil tried to defend me. "It's D-D-Dark's and W-W-Warfstache's f-fault. If-f you g-g-guys would h-have l-l-listened to m-me then th-th-this wouldn't h-h-have h-h-happened." "Great more backstory! When can we wrap this shit up?" Felix yelled. "Yeah it's great that we are learning about all your guys' angsty past, but we've got friends to save," Ethan said. "Yeah so unless you two gave a palm I recommend shutting the fuck up," Dan added. "Damn," Dark said shocked. "Sorry but as we speak Mark, Tyler, and Amy could be dead," I said. "And that Warfstache could be killing more. So, let's stop adding more drama and actually form a plan." Phil said. "Alright well, here's the plan."


	20. The plan

Third P.O.V   
"So here's the plan," Dark started,"we first have to sneak into the manor. That shouldn't be too hard since one of these tunnels leads to the cellar. From there, we need to find your friends. Google that's where you'll help us. You scan the manor and see which room they are in. Now depending on if Warfstache is in the room or not effects our boxy move. If he is in the room, Google and one of you needs to make a distraction." "I'll be with Google," Ethan interrupted. Dark nodded and continued. "If Warfstache is in the room, then we you guys," he said gesturing to real people before continuing," while google stands guard. I'll go and look for Warfstache then. I'll try to stop him, but if anything happens, Google you need to come and save me." Google nodded taking in his objective. "No matter what though, make sure you protect them," Dark said to google. "G-Got it." "If anything happens, run back to the tunnel and stay safe. Do not, and I mean do not go after Warfstache. He's more powerful than you know. Understood?" They all nodded. "He's corrupted. He won't understand that you guys matter to Mark. He will only see you as an obstacle that needs to be destroyed." They nodded. "Before we go, we need to find some weapons to protect ourselves. There should be some here due to there being some violent dark sides." Dark headed off to another tunnel as the others followed. What they didn't know, was that Warfstache was listening the whole time. Google sensed something and quickly scanned the area. Once he saw that Warfstache was there, he alerted Dark. "H-he's h-h-here." "Run." "Why?" Jack asked. "Google take them some where safe," was all Dark said before running in the opposite direction. Google then started to force the others to run. When Dark reaches Warfstache, Dark stared him down whole Warfstache gave him a psychotic smile. "Warfstache please. You need to stop. These are people Mark cares about. These are people you once cared about. Please Warfstache, I'm begging you, end this now." His answer was Warfstache maniacal laugh. "Ȟ̴͇̜͔å̵͎̩̚ȟ̵̻͆͘a̴̳͍͛h̸̪̐̊͜a̶̫̳͂!̸̨̣̽̐ ̵̛̫̍͝C̴͔̺͒ò̴̟͈̼̒m̶̹̞͑ȩ̶̦͋̄ ̴̲͒o̶͔͊̋̀ͅͅn̶̢̫̝̄̃ ̵̞̼̥̎D̷͉̓̍a̸̰͛͠͝r̷̠͖̗̀̎̍k̴̞͔̝͊́ỳ̵͇̲̿͛.̴̗̖̰͋̆ ̸͖͠T̸̤̥̐h̷̯̫̯̅ï̴̤̖͒̚s̸̝̽̀̃ ̷̙͕̖̉ḭ̸͋ṡ̸̨̘̙̅̓ń̸̨͇̲̊'̸̜̲̔t̸͚͌̀̾ ̷̝́̄ṟ̴̮̼͋̎e̸̢͕͗̂ǎ̷̲̻̤l̶͓̎.̶͔̯̘̃̽̆ ̷̺̹̭̔́T̵̡͂h̵̘͗e̴̦͕̪̎y̴͔̪̻̿'̸̧͖̺̂͋̀l̴͕͖̼̃l̶͍̒̈́͝ ̵̘̩̼̄c̸̪̘̱͛͌o̴̝͝m̷̧̩͔͑ȇ̸̡̝̽̅ ̶̖̘͒́b̶͖͚̲͛̐ḁ̸̱͋͌͛ç̸̞̄̆͜ḵ̵̛̤̫.̵̢̛̟̩͛͘ ̷̯͈̈́̇I̵̲̬̿'̴̨́̕̕m̷͔͇̔͋  
̷̙̟̈́̒̔Ĵ̵̨̭̪̂͠ų̶͈̪̋̒s̶͉͌ţ̸̠̙̒̀͂ ̸̖͒̏h̸̝̑a̸̟̳̮͌v̷̬̿͌ì̷͎ň̴͚͔̙̾̏g̶̬̻̳̍ ̸͚̒a̴̤̥͚̓͒͒ ̸̯͋̿l̷͎̅i̵̤̦̓̄t̶̜̯̜͝͠ṫ̸̙̔ļ̶̚͜͝ͅe̶̦̫͌͜ ̴̪̻͊̽̃f̶̱̲͌͛ŭ̶̯̞n̵͎̯̊́͘.̶̢̧̳̆̃̔ ̸͓̈́͛" (Hahaha! Come on Darky. This isn't real. They'll come back. I'm just having a little fun.)   
"Warfstache thats not true. They won't come back if you kill them. Warfstache we aren't back at the manor. This is different Warfstache . Please Warfstache snap out of it!" Dark approached Warfstache and places his hand on his shoulders. He looked at Warfstache right in his eyes. "Warfstache this isn't you! What happened!? You were never this violent. What have you become!" He was answered with laughter once again.  "Ỵ̴̛̘̏o̸̦̲̭̐̒u̸̳͚̺̇͊̕'̴̻̑v̸̱͊̅͒e̷͎̱̥̽ ̸̱͗͐g̶̛̥͆̀r̴̡͖͙͛̾o̵͇̰̲̿̅w̷͕̲̮̑̉n̷̤͔̫̈́̓͆ ̵̗̏͐̈́ẅ̴͕́̃̎e̶͔̿͒̀ả̴̠̔͋k̷͕͗̌.̸̠̀͛͆ͅ ̶͖͒͑̄Í̸͓͔̐̽ ̸͖̖͂h̸̋̄̄ͅa̵̺̽v̷̬̩̌è̶̹͙͎̇͠ ̸̺͔́̑̓t̴̘̗̞̐͛̀o̷̭͍͛̚ͅ ̸̨̆p̸̩̳͎͛i̷͎̬̣͑ċ̵͉͋͆k̵͇͙͖̆͝ ̸̬̼́̄̚ū̷͙̺͝͠p̵̹̮̻͛̀̾ ̷̳̗͓͐̇̽y̸̧̟͒̋͆ò̵̡̬͔́u̶͈͛͂̎r̸̪̠̓̆ ̵̨͈̇̑͗s̵̨̘̦̉l̶̟̜̀́a̴̧̛̺̱c̶̬̦̄̉k̵̨̧̠̈́̈͑.̶͕̣̋ ̴̯͙̙͛Y̷̩͂o̵͉̾͌u̸̠̽͜ ̸̩̹̣̉̑a̸̱͌r̵̖͑ë̸̛̟͇́ň̸̫͖͠ͅ'̸̦͔͝t̷͇͈͛ͅ ̸̛̱̂͐t̶̝̄̈́͠h̵̜̭̃͝e̷̹̝͊ ̷̝͈̆̀̀s̷͖̝̦̈́a̵̧̼̯͌̂̀m̴̰̺͕͘̚͠ę̵̺̣͑ ̷̟̀̅̽a̶̰̥̳͝n̸͉̬̑̂̓ẙ̵̲̮̠̑́m̵͚̥̺̉o̵̹̅ṛ̸̊̓̂ę̸̝̀̇͝.̴̯̮̠͒̊̓ ̴̤̻̣̿́͑Ẏ̷̫̯̇͗ǒ̷̬͕̭ũ̶̩'̴̡̟͛̐͊v̴̥̫͂̕ę̴͖̣̅̌ ̸̜̒g̷͔͘ṛ̷͈̬̈́̏ȏ̶͖̺͓͑w̵̠̑́̾n̴̯̫̆̓ ̸̧͐̔̊a̸̞̅̐͜͝t̵͍̟͇̊̿́t̵͈̹̎͊͂a̵̟͙̤͗c̶͉̦̅̇h̴̪͎̾m̴͉͉̋̈́ĕ̸̼̓͂n̵̟̻̒̐t̵̝̀͝ ̵̝̻̏͝ṫ̵̺̞o̵̥̓ ̷̧̠͓̓̇ẗ̵̯́̈́h̵̢͕̳͒͝ȩ̶͇͚̐̔m̴͍͚͎͆͂,̴̫͔̿̾̚ ̶͓̞͙̀̚ț̴̤̯̆̏o̸̡͚̲͒̌ ̴̢̩͚͐̀̑ḩ̶̜͔̓͘i̵͔͕̾̕m̸͕̔̍!̶̩͇̤͋͛͘ ̸͇̟̂̇Ẅ̶̡͍̪́̓̎ḧ̴̘̜͆a̴̮̿̃̒t̶̲͕̓̇ͅ ̶̹͛̿͆h̵̬̫̽͜ä̷̪p̸͉̐̎̓p̵̗̥̃͛ȩ̸̺̀̈́n̸̻̘̩͌ẻ̸͉͑̿d̶̡̧̠̍̐͘ ̵̠́t̸̫̩͔̔o̶̹̭͌̑ ̵̟̬̎̈ù̷̼̚ŝ̸͚͓̗ ̶̟͍̖̑D̵̥̖͈̀ä̶̳̗́̈́̚ṟ̷̨̳̔̇k̴̪̲̣͂̈́̒!̸̾͐ͅ?̸̖͗ ̴̪́̈Ẅ̸̢́́h̷̫̯̄ā̷̘͙t̵̳̳̭̀̓̓ ̵̘͇͎͗̈́h̶̖̖͗a̷̢̐̓p̸͙͓̯̋p̴̜̃̓ͅe̵͕̞̹͑̔̑n̴͍͎̖͌̚͠e̶̱͚̓d̵͔͊ ̷͎̹͇̃̃t̶̮̦͕̏ǒ̶̯̰ ̶̧̮̲̒w̷͕̘̌͝h̷͚͒ä̶̖̼́̿́ţ̴̣̮́͒͠ ̷̢̛̪̾ẅ̴̛̝̟́͝e̶̳̰̰͑̒̽ ̷͉͍̞́͋̀h̵̢͙͉͋́͠a̶̫̬͖͒̊̇d̸̠̉́!̴̢̻͋̀?̵͍̀̃͝ ̸̣̻̆̾͜Y̸̡̠̾o̷̼̤̠̒̽̀u̴͙̗͒͋̕ͅ ̵̰̭͝w̸̺̞̃͠ẻ̸̤̀r̵̢̧̮͑̊é̶̼̙͈ ̸̛̫̾͛t̴̫̣̠͒h̷͋͜e̸̺͉̒ ̷͕̻̙̔o̸̤̱̬̔ń̷͈̙͎̀͒e̴̙̳̭̅̀ ̸͈͂w̸̡̻̺͊͋̚h̸͓͎̚o̸͇͒̅ ̶̭͑̚s̶̢͓̅͂͠a̴͕̳̦̋i̵͚̿̐͘ď̴͈ ̶̥̕t̴̛̤̖̚h̷̘̙̱̍̔̏a̷͉̋ṯ̴̍̅͝ͅ ̶̙̌̄ì̶̦͈ͅ ̴̨̬͕̅m̶̻͖̲͌ȩ̸̊̍̐ą̵̞̼̌̊n̸͚̝̗̄t̴͕̲͚̔ ̶̈ͅș̴͖̊̑o̸̯̓͑͆ͅm̶͔͕͉͌͊͘e̵̺͕̕ͅt̶̬̑̅h̴͙̽͊i̶̪͈̜̚n̵̺̂g̴̚͜ ̵̫̼̣̀̆̇t̶͍̃́ö̸͔̹́̿ ̶͚̞̼̓̿ẏ̷̺̟̜́o̴͉̗͠u̷̲͛͠.̸̫̙̗͑͐͘ ̷͍̻̌̐́Y̴͉͌̌͝o̸̮̤͝ǔ̴̢̘̽̐͜ ̴̮̓j̴̻̅ȕ̴̫͕̩̒̏s̷͖̔t̶̨̏͝ ̷̘̍̐̕m̷̪̼̺̋̚̚à̴̛̺̔n̵͊͘ͅi̷̥͋p̵͇̔u̴̦̞͂̆l̵̡͍̺͆͑a̸̛̳͉͔ț̸͈̹̒̇̔ę̸̞͗̕d̵͎̟̤͠ ̸̧͙͝m̷̆̃̈́͜e̵̘͕̥͑̈́̋ ̸̙̱̎͊̾t̷͓̦͆o̴̖̽̽̀ ̸͍̋͘͠g̶̹̲̃ȇ̷̢͈̂͗͜t̶̰̳̿ ̷͖͙͍́̀͘J̸͔͉̇ä̵̧́c̸̟̈́̑͆k̷̖̩̚!̷̪͚̏̾ ̷̻̓N̸̖͕̭̏̑̋ọ̸̺̞͌̄̀w̶̹̓̌͛ ̷̨̼͒̈́̂y̸̡̙͆̔o̵͙͕̬̒u̷̧̡̩͛̈̀ ̴̟͙̣̆h̴͚̪̓a̴̢̺̓͐v̶̦̪̪̓̕e̴̞̝̙̐̀͝ ̵͈͈̂h̶̲̀i̴̩̮̊̃m̷̡͎̽͐̚,̸̖̬͉͂̐͠ ̸̛͔̲̥s̷̭͒̑͠õ̴̘͕̔ ̵̢̄ĺ̴̫̼̾̎ȅ̶̡̢̎̓a̵̲̓̋͒v̸̹̮͑͗e̷̱̤͔͗́̃ ̷̢͛m̷̧̃͛ͅe̵̬̋̅ ̸͖̏͗̋ã̷̫l̸̝̼̗̀̍͛ö̶̫͚̤́̎̓n̷̛̘̋̌ȩ̴̻̈́̉́ ̵̪͛̊͝ṭ̴͛o̵̬̙̤̅ ̵̡̺̻̀̑h̷̪͈͆a̵̞͂v̶͍̘̹͌̇ȩ̷͔̣͛ ̵̨̳͍̊̔̕s̴̛̯͜͠o̵̜͚̻̓m̶̰̺͌̌̈́e̷̥͝ ̵̡̂̾͝f̵͈̟̆̅u̵͒͘ͅn̵̲͇͋.̵̢͑̇̑ ̷͚̫̦͋̚" (You've grown weak. I have to pick up your slack. You aren't the same anymore. You've grown attachment to them, to him! What happened to us Dark!? What happened to what we had!? You were the one who said that i meant something to you. You just manipulated me to get Jack! Now you have him, so leave me alone to have some fun.) With that, Warfstache left. Dark didn't even try to stop him. He knew this was his fault, he just didn't want to take responsibility for it. Soon, the others returned with weapons. "Dark?" Jack asked when approaching the character. "Warfstache knows our plan so know we have to wing it. Google, please make sure no one gets hurt. Once we get Amy, Tyler, and Mark, find a vehicle and go. Google and I will handle the rest." Before anyone could respond Dark headed towards the exit. They were all mentally preparing for a fight. They all feared for their lives and their friends. Everything was on the line, and this had only two outcomes, life or death, both very possible outcomes.


	21. Here we go

Jacks P.O.V   
We headed towards the tunnel that lead to the cellar of the manor. We were anxious to say the least. We didn't have a plan, and we still didn't know if our friends were alive. Even so, we continued on. We still had a bit of hope that everything would work out. I looked over at Felix and he just gave me an anxious smile. Once we got to the door, Dark opened it. We were greeted with the sight of a dark room. "W-we are c-currently in th-the cellar." Google informed us. We trudged forward. We eventually found the door that led out of the cellar. Dark opened the door, and my first thought was that this place was huge! We were never going to find our friends before Warfstache got ahold of them. As if he could sense my doubt, Felix put a hand on my shoulder and said,"Don't worry, we'll find them." I nodded and continued on. The manor had three floors: the cellar, the main floor, and the second. I knew that more than likely our friends where somewhere on the second floor. Either way, Google did a scan and confirmed my suspicions. "Th-they are the s-second fl-floor on th-the fifth d-d-door in the l-left." "Where's Warfstache ?" "S-s-same room." "Alright, I'll go in first. I'll try and get Warfstache out of the room. Once he's out, grab them and go." With that, dark headed upstairs. We knew that we couldn't just stand here and wait, so as we looked at each other for maybe the last time, we decided to lead Warfstache down to us. As a collective group, we started to yell and run. We ended up grouping together as we ran. Dan went with Phil, Ethan and Google, and Felix and I ran down the different halls. As we ran, we hoped that eventually we would come back together. 

Dan's P.O.V  
We just started running. Phil and I were screaming out asses off trying to get this Warfstache guy to follow us. As we ran, I watched as Phil started to slow down. "Come on Phil we have to keep running," I said trying to get Phil to run faster. "Dan... I cant.. I'm too out of shape," he said in between breathes. "Phil if we don't keep running we might not be able to ever get into shape." With that, Phil started to run again. Soon, we hit a dead end. We started to turn to run the other way, when that Warfstache guy literally teleported in front of us.

"N̸̳̳̜͓͂̚ͅo̷̳͉̫̎͜w̷̧̖͕̣͋͜ ̵̯͇̀̒̍w̷̧͉̍͑̈́̕ḩ̴͉̱̮̍͘e̶̩̅̋r̶̠̩͚̥͐͒̊̕ę̷̳͊ ̸̟͈̄̂̿d̴̨̞̠͙͊̃̏͗ͅô̵͕̲̾ ̴͙̟̠̱͇̇͐ÿ̴̠̜̣̟̫o̷̧̢͍͗́̐̒͌u̶͉̟̹̥̰͑͆̒̇ ̸̗͎̩̣̅̓ͅṭ̵͇̰̞̹́̌̎̊͘ḩ̷̈ì̸̡̲͉̬͗̒ͅn̴̲͛̏̋̕k̶͈͉̮̏̌̅̉ͅ ̷̖̖̗̚ý̷̡̼̰ͅȏ̵̼͋̄̃̊ṷ̴̡͇͋̄ͅͅ ̵͙͙̰̒̉̎t̵̮̤̮̉w̵̭̗͇̭͑͐̌͂͆ơ̴̲̓ ̸̧͕̩͌a̶̬̽͠r̴̞̭͉͎̀ͅȅ̸̢̻͈̣̩̓ ̶̜͔̐͒͋͝ģ̶̪͗̓ő̶̜̖͋͘ị̸̡͍̠̲͆́̋̌͠ń̶͚̝̣̗̑ͅg̵̝͐?̵̗͚͓͍͌̏̀ ̴͚̲͛͐́̾̌T̷͚̩̈́͂́͊̃h̸̡̋e̷̛̼͍̠͌̍ ̷̘̌̽̏̀f̷͕̼͚̖͛͘͝u̸̬͑̆̀̃̕ń̴̥̘̞̬̫̇̒͘'̴̭̫̬̹͆̽ș̵̫̱̽͐ ̴̝͎̮̹͌j̴͖̥͖͈̩͋́̿͑ư̴͚͉͕̈́́̆̊s̶͈̏̓̐͛ṱ̸̫̺̹͛͊͛̃͂ ̶̥̜̪̙̙͒̐́̃g̵̼̥̝͔̑̂̔͐̀e̸̛̙̹ť̶̙̞̹͚̼t̷̨͐ì̵̮̈́̓͘̕n̷̨̗̹̠̦̽̈ğ̴̢̘̪͓̀̃̾̚͜ ̴̦̱̗̰̉͐͛ṣ̶̰̤̐͐̍̒͘t̷͙̟͚̾̊͠ǎ̸̭͍̙̽̓̌͐r̷̟͋͌͝ẗ̷͇̤̤́̓̀̈͜ͅȩ̸̡̟̝̝̈́d̷̟̼̖̙̈̓͐̐̈!̵̫̘̺̟̓̊̈́͑̚ͅ" 

( Now where do you think you two are going? The fun's just getting started!)  
With that he grabbed us both as we screamed help.

Ethan's P.O.V   
Google and I turned back as we heard Dan and Phil scream for help. Google did a quick scan saying," Dan a-and Phil ar-are with W-Warfstache." We then headed towards the two giant brits. "Up or downstairs!?" I yelled at google as I ran to find them. "U-Up." I took two at a time trying to get to them. "Et-ethan duck!" I quickly ducked as a knife flew behind me. I quickly turned, just in time to see Google grab the knife before it could impale him. I turned back around to see Warfstache at the top of the stairs, twirling a knife in his hand.

"A̷̛̟̳̎h̸̨̙̣̫̉ ̸̪͕͗͑̐ç̷̡̞͍̉o̷̞̜͙̹̓͠m̷̮̑̈̕é̸̯̣͖̤ ̵̢͛͜o̸̡̺̪̤̰̽͛͂n̴̘̂͗!̷͎̮̀͑̏͑͐ ̶̼̖̖̊Ň̷͖͖ͅờ̴̱͚͛̓t̶̳̅͂̇͝ ̵̤̩̲͒́̚̚y̵̝̿̀̍͜ͅơ̷̝̲̪̿̀̊̄ụ̵̡̈͊͌ ̶̲̾ẗ̷̥̝̝̑͝w̶̛̬̓̈́͝͠ȍ̶̪̥͘ ̸̠͉́͂̈̉G̷̰̮̪͂̄õ̴̼̬͓̣̯ȏ̵̙̹̰͈̔̕g̶̖̹̹̃͊͝l̵͈̏́̋̏͝ͅĕ̷̮͗̀!̵͖̄͌͠ ̸̞̭̠͕̈̉̽͜J̸̫̋̈ú̴̱̼͉̹͕s̷̛̩͙̣̹̰͐͛̎̏t̵͇͎̰̩͎͊ ̷̮̺̋́̉̍͘ḧ̷̯͚́̌͑̕͝a̴̖͕̗͋v̵̡̳̮̌͋̒͝e̵̬̣̥̥̲͑͠ ̸̖͎͍̰͇̾̽̔̈́ṡ̶̨̝͙̗͜o̶͓̟̙̩͆͗͂̊m̸̺̒e̶̬̘̰̰͐̊̉̎ ̵̥̳̪͐͐̇f̸͉̼̞͌̾͘͘ư̸̝͗̑̚͠ṇ̵̝̜̠̉̾̅͠ ̵̯̋̈́̋ẁ̵̧̖͙̱͗͝ì̶͓͚̦̰̮t̷̩̙̗̘̣́ḧ̵̗̹́ ̵̛̲̼͕̎͆͘̕m̶̩̝̟̟̰̈e̵̫͙̥̠͕͒!̸͔̙̟͎͊̕̚" 

(Ah come on! Not you two Google! Just have some fun with me!)   
"W-Warfstache this is-isn't fun. You're h-h-hurting the people M-Mark cares about. Stop th-this m-m-madness at once.

" "W̵̺͐̑̅̓h̴̬̺͕͒͝e̴͍̍̕ṅ̵̝͕͖̰̺͌̕ ̵̪̈́̀̃͋ď̵̪̦i̵̘̖̺̬͑͛d̵͚̰͒̉ ̷̻͇̫̙̞̋́̌ÿ̴̜́̄̌̿ơ̶͚̩͙͎͊́̍̑ụ̴̣͈͛͐̈́̽ ̷̞̞͒ḅ̸͐̎̂͜e̸͚̓͐̌͘͜ͅc̸̣̪̻̼̖̃̅͌̕ỏ̶̡͉̦̀̑m̵̼͐̏̎̒̕ě̶̗̤͑͊ ̴̹͒̓̕̚s̶̻͌̆̋́̄ự̷͍̤̻͑c̵̢̥̗̆̇̑͂̈h̶̨͕̣̲̘̐͌ ̵̠̑͐á̴̭̺̭͌ ̸͇͂ŝ̵̥̇̓̄̆ṭ̴͉̦̻̈́̈̓͋͝i̴̗̓͌ç̶̦̯͕̀͘͜k̵̦̈́͆̑ ̷͗̿͜i̷̠͖̮͌̂͊̍͘n̴̘̟͉̋̈́͌̐͝ ̴̼̗̺̚t̶͙̦̗̀͐̎ḥ̷̽̓͝ȩ̶̖̮̖̀̕ ̸̰̲̣̼̇̏̆͠m̷̖̟̽͐ȕ̷̢̲͙̼̭͗̀d̵̡͍̩͖̓̐̊̈́?̵̥͚̣̠̐̕ ̸͔̞̚T̷͖͕̼̈́ͅh̵͙̿̍̉e̵̛̹̗̯͓̓͑́͝ ̶̢̳̪̹̓̔̿G̴̹̪̯͚̈̀͂̾̈́ǫ̸͇͕̆͛͆͘ő̸̠̍̈́̕g̷̛̭̱̦̪͙̊̏̋͐l̵̦̫̅̚ẻ̷͔̩̰ ̶̡͊̉̇̔̃I̸͓̿̍͝ ̸̨̋͜k̵̜̘̞̠͒ṉ̶̱̉̏͜o̶͇̮͙͒̆w̵̛̹͚̗͈͔ ̴͖͖̥̘̘͐̀̂̕d̶̹͕͈̘͍̓̓̽̀͝ọ̵̰̭̔͛̎͐́e̸͓̅̃̕s̴̮͗̂̅ṇ̸̣̣̈́͆'̶̹͙͖̋́͋̆͝t̸̪̥̮̖̭͋̉̇͝ ̶̢̅̕͝͝c̶̼̻̳͈̒͑a̷̳̒͘͠r̶̨̢̬̼̎ȩ̶̥͜͝ ̷̘̹́̎̀̚ä̵̻̭́̀̿̐͝b̵͚͙̱̙͛̈͝͝ǫ̸̤̟̩͑͋̽̆ͅü̷̗̺̙̈́̓͗t̵̢͍͊̈́͋́̈́ ̴̹̪̻̰̐h̷͎̠͒͐͒͝͝ủ̷̱̹̈́̄r̵̛̻̎͆̋̕t̶̨́̄̀̀ȉ̸̢̥̩̊͘̚n̵̮͇͋̇g̴̢̩̰̥̜͗ ̷̹̒̂̒͋̕p̸̛̯̈́e̶̳̩͂̏̏̀̈́o̸͕̼͙̘͛̿ṕ̵̱͙̦̺l̴̞̰͂͋ͅe̶̢̮̫̬͐̍ͅ.̵̡̥̤̍̾̌͆ ̵̳̋"

(When did you become such a stick in the mud? The Google I know doesn't care about hurting people."  
"Warfstache I-I've changed. Y-you know that! J-just release Mark's f-friends and w-w-we can stop fighting." 

"I̵̞͉̻̦̜͘͠'̸͍͖̦͗̃͘d̴̛̼̩̜̒̍̓̍ ̶̡̡͙̯͚̏ŕ̵̨̠̬̹̖̓̈̽ã̷̢͈͈̰̙͘t̴̨̜͚͉̂̐h̸̖̓̒͝͝ē̸͎͗̀̕͝r̴͔̺͓̣͛͒̓͠ ̵̦̗͊̇̎̕ĥ̵̹̪̘̮͎͐̕̕ä̷͔͈́͒͜v̸͙̼̫̔͛̇́e̴̛̞̓̈́͛̃ ̶̣͔͉͑f̸̤̮̿͗͘̚u̷̪̼͇̜̽̈͗̽̿n̵̛̞̠͍̖̓̈́̾͐.̶̦̹͋̐̄͝͝"

(I'd rather have fun.)  
With that Warfstache grabbed me and teleported us away.

Felix's P.O.V   
Jack and I were running towards the area we thought we heard Dan and Phil scream, when we suddenly heard Ethan scream. We then turned around and ran in that direction, only to bump into Google. "Google what the hell happened?" I asked frantically. "W-Warfstache has both D-Dan and Ph-Phil and n-now he h-h-has Ethan. They're a-all upstairs." "Where's dark?" Jack asked. "I-I don't k-know. My sensors a-aren't picking him u-u-up." "He's probably with the others which is where we should head," I said. 

"Ẃ̶̧̙̎͑h̷̙̆͒͋̑͐y̷̱̙̑͛͜ ̷̹͉̿͛h̴̡̧͉̤̓̅͊̉̑e̶̢̽̈́a̶̡͖͕̍̅d̴̜̗͓̬̮̈́̃̓̏̉ ̸̺̀t̵̟̩̬͕͉̊̿h̷͔̋͝e̶̗͂̾̏̐ṛ̵̢̭͙͋e̷̜͎͓͂̊ ̶̡̈́̾̒̉̒ẉ̶̮͔́h̶̛̘̓e̸̯͒̿̎̇̃n̷̨̛̮̻̹͉̆͒͋̍ ̶̢̬̟̻͈̑̑͠͠ț̷̍̓̇h̶̻̓̍̐̍́ͅè̷͈̘͂͝ ̵̧̥͙̹̜̾̽͐̈́̀f̴̨̘͚̣͖̋̔̃̓͠ṳ̶̲͉̍̉̆n̸̥̤̱͑̀̽̔ ̸͙̋̆͗̑i̸̯͑́͑̑̓͜s̷̖̔ ̸̠̳̹̀̈̉̀ȃ̸̙̠̟͍̞͒̉̽l̵̨̥̜̭̓͊̽ļ̷̬̭͎͋ ̸̧̛̞͇͕̝̿̓̊͝r̵̘̳͎̘͋ì̵̡̡̻̯͂͘͜ĝ̵̮h̵̘͚͒̽͒͂t̴̘̺͚̯̼̄͂̾̓͝ ̸̞̫͖̂͜h̴̤̗͍̹̎͋é̷̦̦r̸̡̰̖̤̈́̅̒̽ë̶̳̺̣̳́͆͌̒́!̴̜͚̱͍̺̃̓̚?̸̢͚͌̓" 

(Why head there when the fun is all right here!?)  
We turned around to see Warfstache only five feet away from us. "Listen Warfstache, we don't want to fight. We just want our friends back," Jack tried to explain, but Warfstache just erupted into laughter. 

"Y̶̠͓̭͗̓̐͜ͅo̸̖͐́͊̇͘ͅu̸͙̫͊͊̓͘ ̴̘̮̬͔̂̒͐͝w̸̮͙͛̚a̸̧̗͑n̴̡̧̺̭̼̈́t̸̛͉͍̻̭͂̅̿̌͜ ̶̛̳́͜y̴̢͕͈̗͝ö̶̟͚̹̳̞́̍̀͌̋u̶̻͙̹̰͘r̷̫̤̬͂͋ ̵̡̼͓͙̿̏̋͐̕f̵̢̭̈̈͝͝ŕ̵̬̜̜̲̲ī̸̺͚͖͍͛̐̄ḛ̵̛̮́͑͠ǹ̴̜̞͖͓̈́d̸̢̜͉̘̏̀s̴̻̜̓͑?̶̹̩̽ ̶̧̥͖̏̆̊̆̾T̷͉͍̙͍̐̀̂h̷̯̱̺̟͓̓̒͐ę̷͎̪͙̙́n̵̛̤̔͋̅ ̵̛̥̹̪̏̐͊̅͜ẅ̴̡͍̥̖̈̈́̽̀h̸̝̊͑͐̎ÿ̸̟̪̟́̒͛́́ ̸͔̝̝̹̈́̊̌͝͝d̸̻̳̪̊̓̀̏͜͠ǒ̴̝̜̥̺̆́͘ň̸̨̮̙̭͕̽̄̄̽'̵̨̥̳̞̘̈́̏̔ẗ̸̘́̾̋͒ ̴̱̀ẏ̶̢̨̛̬̈͗͂o̷̗̹͑̑̿́ǔ̵̧͔͖̠̈͝ ̶̯̹͈͓̹̊j̵̧̛̪̾̌̚͝ͅờ̵̰̝̖ḯ̷̡̨̬̈͐͠͝ͅn̸̞̣͎͉͌͂́͘ ̶̗͉̠̺͓̋̍͌͘t̴̗͎́́̿̃͜h̸͉͔͂̊̈́̄͆è̴̪͓͂m̴̺̮̦̪͛́̋̂?̴̪̦̮̖̖̅̈̏̑͘ ̵̧̳̙͉͚̄̃I̶̢͚̜͈͐͜͝͝'̶̛͍́̈́͠m̵̩̳̮̘̿ ̶̨̩̝̞̥̓͆s̴̨̗̰̔u̸̢̟͍̼͂̈́͘r̵̡̕̕͠e̴͉̙͚̊̍̑̿ ̵̧̤̐̅̕d̶̬͕͇͓͛a̷͕͇͚̯͂͌̽̓͗r̸̰͘͝k̶̯̆ ̶̺̰̗͝w̵̭̘̻̰̙͂͆͘ò̶͉̖͍̀̆́̅ů̶̳͊̉͝l̵͓͔͕͔͈̏̌͌͘d̸̪̱̀̀ ̴̛̭̜̥̇͗l̷̨͚̘͂̀͂͝ŏ̵̗̌͌v̷̳̪̊͆̍͊͜͠e̵̡͕̼͒ ̸̢̭͎͕͗̋͒́͘t̵̯̭͓̒̇̈́͊ờ̶̤̗ ̷̧̟̇͒͗̆̓s̷̥͓̳͐͐͊͊͝e̵̖̊ͅê̴̡̲̮͕͓͒̀̚̚ ̵̨̢̐̔́̄̓ỳ̷̧̝̺̥̍ộ̸̘͂̓̚ư̷̥͌̀̐̀.̸̫̻̈́͌̽ ̴͖͖̟̙̓̌͒̏Į̵͐̓̈͘ ̵̜͋ͅm̸̛͈͍̗̻̭̓̐́̍é̴̘̝̋͋̒a̵̡̨̬͐̆̾̓͝n̵̜̠͋̃ ̶̭̥͐͆̀a̷͇̘̹̓͑̈́͐̚ͅͅr̵̞̖͚̼͌̓͝è̸̥̯̾ň̷͙̜̮̭̹̓'̵̣̟̮̔̅̈́ẗ̷̟̫́̊͊͒ ̴̣̅̍͗͜͠y̴͍̑̎̐͘͘o̶̗̦̜͔̎̍͆u̵̟͙͙͌̓ ̵̪͇̖̇h̶͎̘̏̽̇i̷̦͙̘̬̙͋s̶̨̘̱͗͛ ̸̧̤̳̗̬̿͂͒̾n̵̨̲̫̗͇͌̃́e̴͓͉͉̕͠w̴̢͇̠̫̺͗̀͋͑ ̵̢̞͂͗l̴͇̞̏̈́̓̕͜į̴͔̊̿͆̿͠t̴̼̬́̌͊̈́͝ṯ̶̖̙̲̈́̈́l̸̛̹̾e̵̢̖̜̿̔̇͘͝ ̷͎̐̏p̸̨͎̳͈̓̅̈́͠e̸̮̱̗̩̔ͅt̷̹͒?̶͈̀̓̂̎" 

(You want your friends? Then why don't you join them? I'm sure dark would love to see you. I mean aren't you his new little pet?)   
Both confused, Jack and I said what at the same time. Before we could get any answers though, Warfstache grabbed us. Before he ran with is though, he looked back at google and said,

"D̷̠̋̀͐͝o̴̡̰͎͚̖͂̎ń̶̬̠̫̾̈́̚'̵̝̔̓͌̐t̸̡̗̻͒͛̆͝ ̵͔̩̮̤͗̌͊͝͝ͅẉ̴̡̩͈̟͆͐͋͌̕o̷͈̟̔̀̆͘͜r̵̠̭̯͌̊r̷̨̮͈̪̯͐y̶̨̦͈̘͗̓͒̒͜ ̴̧̥̭̯͒̉͐̆̚ͅG̵̪͗o̵̢̩̲̖̓͒̍́̐o̴͍̜͊̔͘g̵̟̲̖̀͋l̷͔̠̖̬̈́͌͗ę̵̺̽,̵͓̎̚ͅ ̷̫͐͒̍͝ï̷̺̪̃̚t̸̠͎̘̬̙͋̇͘͠'̵̡̢͉̣̞͒̀̈́̋̒s̴̖̳̪̠̰͆̾ ̴̟̥̽͂̽͠n̴͚̠̥̈́͛̆e̶̖̬͘v̶̢̲̱̬̍̉ḙ̶̦̺͑̅̆̇̕r̸̢̙͉̮͙̂͗̋͠ ̶̰̭͔͚̀a̷̟̮͕͔͗͒̐͝ ̸̙̟͚̻̇ͅp̸̡̢̌̍̓a̵̤̋͑̈̈́͝r̴͎̓̿̌͝͝ț̸̢͇͕̱͌͗͝ẏ̵̖̾̈́͛͘ ̶̣͍̏ẉ̷̜̔͜ị̵͎͛̅t̵͓͉͈̅͑͝h̶̯̬̹͕͆ȯ̵̞̱͚̼̕u̴͕͔̗̓̋t̶̮͙́̃̀́̈́ ̷̣̙̃y̵͚͐̀̒͑ỡ̷̧̱͎̯̑̋̕u̸̡͖͓͉̙̎!̶̹̯͗͐̓͗"

(Don't worry Google, it's never a party without you!)   
With that, he teleported is away. 

Google's P.O.V (I won't be doing the text like how he talks.)  
I quickly made my way up the stairs to the room Warfstache and the others were in. When I walked in, I saw everyone tied to a chair and gagged, even Dark. However, Mark was still unconscious due to all the pain evoked on him.

"W̵̬̦̮̅͘͝h̸̙͓̞̀̈́͗y̸̡̡͉̽͆ ̸̣͊̂͝G̷͕̯͓̐̋o̷̥̟̐͛́ó̴̗̈́g̸͍̤̊̀l̵͓͈̈́̕͠ẻ̴̲,̵̳̥͉̀̑ ̴̡͎͙̋m̸̻̩̳͑́ý̵̜͙̈́̋ ̴͇͈͉̇͐b̷̗́̍̃ű̷̱ď̶̰̲̭ḑ̴̖̅͐͘y̵͎̍̔̆ ̵̠͛ơ̵̙͇̿͘ľ̶͙ë̵̪͓͊ ̴̭͑̚p̶̻̯̣̽͠ả̷̝̔͜l̷̠̺̀,̷͎͕͓̍ ̴̧̈̏̚ͅy̷̪̤͛̄̃o̵̢͋͘ú̸̢̒͠ ̴̱̒͆̇f̶̥̲̔̾͠i̵̭̳͛̾̀n̷̰̪̓͜a̵̰̭̽͜l̸̻̃̕͠l̴̺̤͔͘y̶̖͌͐͒ ̶͇̃̒̚m̵̰̀a̸̰͐͒͠d̴̡̛̟ȩ̵͑͝ ̵̮͉̆í̴̝̼̾͝t̶̪̓͊!̴̙͍̘̈́̇̃ ̷͇͉͉́̍I̸̙͓̦͊̀ ̸̮̠̱̒͒̀ã̵͉̦͒͌l̶͔̓m̸̞͌ŏ̴̝̝͝s̴̹͚̓̌̈t̵̛͖̲̆ ̴̞͖̈́̓̕t̶͈̮̪͗̑ȟ̵̹͈o̵̱͓͗͘ǘ̷̦̙̘g̵̭̤̬͂h̵̗̖̮̓ṱ̴̍̎̔ ̶̖̰͍͗̓y̷̛̖̥̫̓̈o̵̬͌̈̅u̶̫̦̟̓ ̸̧̙̀ẅ̴͙͙̒̌ĕ̵̺̓r̸̹̽e̸̡̬̣̒̍̎n̶̛̲'̴͇̈́̌̌͜t̸͈̐͂ ̷̦̠̐̇ǵ̵̳͚͆̌͜o̸̬̠̔̈̾i̴̺̫̿̑͝ͅň̵̰̪̎͝g̶̛͎͍̰̃͘ ̵̙̑͝t̵͉̓̉̀ò̸̟͔ ̵̬̰͒̌̚m̷̙̈́a̴̱͌͑̔k̴̥̎̏͜ͅȇ̶̤ ̵͔̔̈i̶͎̭̩͑͂t̴̙̃̂,̸̢̖̉͊́ ̵̟̮̋̾b̷̗̎͛u̷̬̓ͅț̵̽͝ ̶̡̌͛ḯ̸͉̝͔͒̚t̸̩̃̍ ̶̹͛̉̀ì̴̥s̷͇̺̅̑ ̴́ͅŷ̷̡̻̰o̸̫͂̒u̵̧͕͛ŗ̶̹̉ ̵͚͑ṕ̴̺͎͇̌͆ŕ̴͇̕i̸̹̕m̴̢̯̟̑͑̚a̸̟̘͒̌r̴͍͇̠̈́͘ȳ̸̳̲͝ ̴̣̀̄f̷̟͋u̷̫̾̄ṅ̷͚̘͆c̸͎̭̮̿t̸͚̳͒͋̓i̴̖̲͋͝o̶͉̟̊́ǹ̶̺͕͎ ̴̜̥͖̓̀ȓ̸͕͕ͅi̵͎̎ͅg̸̬͎̣͗̑̕ĥ̷͕̤̘t̴͎̱͓̆͗̂ ̷͚̰̭̒̊̓n̴̤͆̀o̴̯̜͖̚͠w̶̖̱̑̚ ̶̧̠̪̈́̌̏ṱ̸̬̀͜ő̴͍̼͈͠ ̶̢̻̊͐̓p̶̧̲̟̉̽r̵̩̎̃̈́o̶̠̝͠t̶̢̗͛̾̂é̴͎̫̩͊c̶̨͎͛͒t̵̰͇̦̂͝ ̷͉̲̯̂̈́ṭ̷̲̫̋h̶͚͚̽̽e̴͓̯̜̾̏͝s̶̢̰͘e̶͉͇̞̎̆́ ̴̰̔k̴̬̩̲̑í̵̠̈̽d̷͖̹̳͑s̵̳̯̳͝.̵̺̚ ̷̹͈̈I̵̟̩͌͘͝ţ̶͖̪̃͝ ̶̺͚̝͝͝w̴̝͂ȃ̶̞͘s̴̮̖̼̒͒̈ ̵̨̨̰̀̀͘s̴̩̠̒̂̽i̶̻̍l̸̨̫̕ͅl̶͈̱̾͝y̵̠̻͇̑̈́ ̵̘̦͑̉̐o̷͔̗̒͛f̸͕̱͛́͘ ̶̧͍͝m̵̛̫̮̘̎e̶͍̙̐̚ ̶̲̥͂t̷̩̖̙̿͐ö̵̮̙̕ ̸͙͋͛t̸̙͕͛͌̈́ͅĥ̶̛̜̝̈i̵̦̔͑͛n̷̠͂̏͘͜k̷̼͔̋̉̍ ̷̳̪̾͠ỷ̷̢̡͉̔̑o̷̡̟͛̇͘ų̴̗̞̐̾ ̶͙̖̋̎̋w̷̞̽̌̚ǫ̵͔̗̆͒̾u̴͔̮̱͑̅́l̴͇͝d̴͓̀ͅn̸̢̹̺͆́'̷̧̰́͘̚ẗ̸̮̦̥́̒ ̸̲̟̌́c̸̜̥̿ͅo̴͈̅̈́͠m̸̢̽p̸̞̰̀̂l̵͓̳̆͘ĕ̵̤̦͝t̸̮̦̃̕ē̴̦̄̀ ̶̠̺̞̔̕͠ā̴͍̫ ̴̯̂̚͝t̶̡͘a̴̧̩͝ş̵̲͔̇͠k̶͎̓̐́"

(Why Google, my buddy ole pal, you finally made it! I almost thought you weren't going to make it, but it is your primary function right now to protect these kids. It was silly of me to think you wouldn't complete a task)   
What was he playing at? Warfstache made his way over to me. 

"Y̴̮̩͙̏͝ơ̸̼͍͑͠ȕ̵͖̪̟̇͆ ̷̧̛̭͖̓̈́k̸͕̪̘͂̑n̸͔̏̎̂o̶̡͍̍̈́͠w̸͇̜̦͐ ̸̭̏̇̋I̵̥̼̊ ̶͉̥͙̎͋g̸͖͈͗́͝o̵̮̔̉t̷͇̺̞̑t̴̘̗͝ͅā̶̗͜ ̵̨͎͙͛͝s̴̘̘̳̿͊͝ǟ̵̘̮͓y̸͔̒̿͊ ̸̻͙̖̕Ǵ̷̡̜̯ơ̶͉̇ö̷͎͎̯́̍̓ḡ̶͖͠l̶̰̩͉͊ȇ̸̞̥̗̂,̴̣̱̓͊̽ ̵͉͜͝Ḯ̵̜͆̔ ̷̡͔̻̽̀d̸̮̭̋̎͠ö̸̩̻́̆ ̴̹̤̖̑̀͝s̵̪̬̳̐e̷̟͒̂ẹ̷͔̒̃͝ ̶̹́̆ț̵̜̠̈͝h̷͓͐ĕ̷̗ ̵͖͉̅͒c̷̹͐h̸̝̲̒͗̿a̵̼͇͗n̴̰͎͊̚͝g̵͍̣̈̈́͝ë̸͍́̐ ̸̜̠̻̾ȳ̵͕̻̫̔͠o̴̺̺͐̊̕u̷̪̭͒ ̴̲̇̉͝w̸̗̻͙̃͊͘e̵̥͙͛̋r̵̯͌ȩ̴̛̣̻̓ ̶͘͜t̸͚̘͋̍a̶̺̺̤̐͝l̶̖̖̇k̷̬̃̉͂ḯ̸͓̗͜n̵̫̾̓͊g̵̳̜̘̒͆̇ ̸͕̆͜a̴̖͗͝b̵͍̏̿͘ͅọ̷͍̀̈́ṳ̵͓̗̐̿̔t̷̙͙̤̐̚ ̷̥̰̂̾e̶̛͍̫̐̆a̷̛̤͛͛ͅŕ̵͕l̵̰̀̄͘i̵͎̒̏ȩ̴͎͗̕ŗ̷̣͇̀.̸̘͊ ̶͔͒͝D̸̟͈̆͑̓i̸̧͚͙̍͊d̷̙̝̈́͂̈́ͅ ̵̟̒̉ỳ̴̫̲̊͗ö̸̮̥̭́ũ̶̦̭̥̀ ̸̨̻͝͠ͅu̴̡̔̚p̶̻̗͛ģ̴̔̊̇r̷̗̜͎̈́̾̄ả̶͇̠̐̃d̷͖͗̀ě̵̩̹̣̂͝?̷̡̢̝̓̚" 

(You know I gotta say Google, I do see the change you were talking about earlier. Did you upgrade?)   
He tried to play with my hair, but I quickly hit his hand away.

"B̶͉̰̱͝e̷͉̐͆͂t̷̛͇̞̙̋ţ̵̬̪̒̚ȇ̷̗̾r̶̹̆͐ ̴͔̈́r̸͖̺̼͝ḛ̵̛̜̇̍f̸́͜l̸̖̫͇̽̅ė̸͓̺̠͝x̵̦̄̓e̴̳̓s̷̝̣̐̋ ̸̛̹̮̠I̸̮̖̽̓͠ ̸̖̝̀̓̕s̴̠̈̆e̴̙̩͎͛͊͊ë̷̛͕̱͘,̷̮̃͌ ̶̻͘a̸̰̖̓̈́n̷̻̬͇̾̾͑ḏ̵̕̕ ̸̺͇̍̽͜͠c̷̡̘̈́͂͝o̷̜͉͉͑n̷̢̞͊͐ṡ̷̝̻͆í̶̬͛̆d̸̠͚̍̌e̵̬͎̓͠r̷͙͇͑̉ȋ̶͜n̴̙̺͖͋͘ǵ̴̠͑̀ ̸̹̭͂̈́y̵̦̚ͅò̸̘̻͋͝ű̷̜̄̾ ̸̼̥̯̃̾s̶͖̄͌́ȧ̶̯͍w̷̗̏ͅ ̶̜̣̅m̵͔͓͛̆e̵̞̽̊͜ ̷̢̕͝i̸͍͍͐̅n̸͇̊͘͘ ̴̨̯̥̊̒̓t̵̻̙̯̅́́h̸̡̫̄̒ë̸̼͖̩́̊͂ ̸̲͉̈̐̒t̸͓̮͂u̷̧̫͂͘͝n̶̤̓n̵̦̯͋ḙ̷̦͖͌͆l̸̯͛ ̴̙͐̈́b̷̡̺̑̈́̅e̸̝͊̎̅f̶̯̙͛͐͘o̵̼̤̾̃ŕ̶͙̲̓̄ę̷͕̫͑̉̕ ̴̗͍̌Ḯ̶̡̨̛̟͆ ̴̹̈́s̸̞͌á̷͉̬̖͆w̶̠̆͂ ̵͇́̅͜y̸̮͎̼̋̚̚o̴̢̰͛̕u̷̞͕̇,̵̢̨̣͑͑ ̶̪̠̓̾͐Ì̴̼̜̭̿͠'̸̲̱͖͠m̸̧̬̃ ̸͚̪͈̒̈a̴̛̱͙̔s̸̢͖̈́s̶̟̀u̵͇̚͜ḿ̴͔̫̻͛į̷̝̯̉̀̂ņ̵͑g̷̨̯͉͑͛ ̶̲̠͝y̵̱̝̔̾͐o̷̳̰̙̿̏́u̴̻̖͝r̶̺͆ ̶̬̱̫̅̉̈́s̴̝͆̇c̸̰̈́͝a̴̢̟̼̔n̶̨̝̈́́n̶͉̖̗͐ḙ̶̡̑̈r̶̨͇̀͘ ̴̣̈ï̶͔͋s̵̮͊̾ ̴̺́u̴̠̞͇̽p̵͓̲͈̾̏͝d̵̬͉̩̃͋͠ą̵̯̒̎͘t̷̡́͝ͅë̵͓̜̚d̵͚̗̃͌͜.̶͎̮̓́ ̴̥͉͚̽̓" 

(Better reflexes I see, and considering you saw me in the tunnel before I saw you, I'm assuming your scanner is updated.)   
I just glared at him.

 

"Ḥ̶̨̯̘̉̈́͒̉͗͝͝ͅo̸͎̝̱͎̎́͐͐͐͂͗w̵͉̣̐̆̉̈́͜e̸̖̥͊̉̌̿̕v̴̧̛̲̻̼̫̼̂̅͑̈́́ͅė̵̗̳͕̰̮̻̿͌͛̚͝ͅŗ̶̮͗̉̊̾̓͘͝,̴̛͎̂́̚ ̷̡̥̰͔͈̱͊͒̽̐͝I̶̬̩͙̟̥̒͒̌̌̒̑͊'̴̞̬̎͋͂͘m̸̧̹̳͓͋ ̸̫̞͑̂a̶̛̠̜̤̿̉͊̿̔s̶̙͕͊̽ś̵̤͉̰̰͛͗̿u̵̼̙̐̀͑̓͒̕͝ͅm̴̬͎̭͍͜͝ͅi̴͔͍̻̙̗̠͝ͅn̷͖̺̳̘̳̑̒͌́̎g̸̹͔͋͑̒͒̓̄̾͜ ̷̥͔͊́ẗ̸͓̳̙̳̣͠h̸̞̼̊̎̾͊̀̈́ā̶͕̝͖̞̌͛͜͠t̶̘̱̆͋̓̇ ̴̝͉̂̑͝y̷̡̳̗̺̬̺̾o̵̮̎̉̈́̐̈́̄u̷̢̳̯̦͔͍̝̿̋̑͋r̶̰͔̯͓̓̒͆̊̑̑ ̶̢͇͕͇̩̟͇͋̒̈́̋̃͒r̶̗̠̺̆̓́̚ě̵͕͇̥͍͚̤͊̓ș̷̨̤̻̦̅̔̈́̍̊̕e̸͉̒͛̔̃̈́̕t̵̪͉̜̟̖́͛̈́̓̕ ̶͍͕̀̿̾b̵̯̑ṷ̴͈̞͑t̸̰͈̋͒̑ť̶̪̜̲̗̃̓o̶̹͎̍̎̆̀̇̎ň̶͖͓͔̅͋̿͂̚ ̴͇̮̗͍̀͂̃͊̕i̸͍̗͔̪̼̘͙͗̀͗̆͆̊s̴̡̬̞̥͔̆̄͜ ̷̢̛̣̺͇̝͐̈́̉̂̐͝i̸̢͚̰̙͈͊͌̓͆̈͠ņ̸̬̖̩̄̾̄̐̕̚͜ ̵̢̦̐̃̀͂t̷̞̱̽́h̶̬̻̝́̈͂̿̅̚ȩ̷̹̐̃̄ ̵̹̻͕͉̋̌ş̴̜̗̲̙̰̮̽̅͗ȃ̸͕̘͎͎͐͝m̵̛͍͛̉̎̅̓ẻ̸̡̩̼͈̅ ̸̖̎̃͊̇̓p̷̘̘͉͉͕̪̟̀̓͌l̸̡̻͓͇̎̅͜ͅa̷̢̻̩̣̮͒c̴͔̻̝͖͙̀̈́́͊̈̑͆é̵̲̱̳̘͉̻̖̆̃̿̔?̸̛͎͈͔͓͔̖̗̃̃̏̾́" 

(However, I'm assuming that your reset button is in the same place.)   
Before I could do anything, he teleported behind me and hit the button under my left shoulder blade. The last thing I see is darkness.

Third P.O.V   
The room was soon filled with laughter from Warfstache. Soon, Google rebooted. His face was blank waiting for instructions. 

"Ģ̸̳͙̬̞͊̌͌o̷̠̘̯͆̎̓ǫ̴͉̪̂̿̄͛g̴̟͇͚̪̝̑̈́͠l̶͓̱͚̩̚e̶͚͛̂͌,̶̧̝̲͋ ̸͔̼̮̹̠̑y̵͉͇͛̇͜͜o̸̯̜̟̎͐ù̵̖͍̥r̴͔͇̪̭̳̓̈ ̶̣̟̼͓̓p̵̨̙̈̂r̷͈͖͜͠i̶̟̼̗̅̓͗̿m̵̦̦̣̒͐̆̚͝a̴̯̎͑̂ṛ̴́͝y̶̡̳͖̰̩̌̾ ̵̯̩͚̒̍̆̾̒f̵̡͖̰̃͐́̕ụ̸͙̱̲͘n̷͚̝̺͗̌͆̃͜͝c̵̭̑̿̕ͅt̶̲͕̬͗̅́ḯ̵͎̞̘͑ǫ̷̝̮̝̓̽̊̏͜n̴̟̭͚̳̤͌̈ ̶̝̅̆̈́í̶̳̖̣̰͖̈͘s̶̛̫͇͚̍̄̕͠ ̷̟̽̐̇͝ẗ̵̘́͆̈́̔o̷̗̓͘͝ ̵̧̻͉̪̲̆͌͐̍̆b̵̰̠͉͛̉͐̑e̴̖̐ ̸͕͆ȧ̷͍͑̎ ̷̢̛̯̦̯͗l̷̻̺͚͈̏͛̋̚î̸̹͙̄̍ę̶̿̽̋̋͝ ̸̧͕̯͘͝ḑ̸̩̕e̴̞͚͛͛t̶͍͙̬̘̾e̸͎̰̮̲̥̎͘c̶̡̝̯͗t̸̬̞̾̔̉͗͌o̴͕̿͌̓̆ͅŕ̶̡̥̖͑͐ ̴̡̜̈́̑̊̕f̷̡͉̤̗̰́͝ö̵͓́̓͂r̷͔̺͒͠ ̴̳̲̻̟͈̀t̶͓̀̀̂̇̾ḩ̷̹̐̀e̷̠̰͂̀́͌͜͝ ̸̨̣̳̩̓p̷̢͉̑̈͗̕͜e̷̮̻̠̍̇́o̷̜̮̙̅͑p̸̲̻̓̃̇̌l̶̺̾e̷̤͆̍̈ ̶͔̩̀̂͜ẗ̷̫̞i̴̯͈͎͐̔̌̏́ĕ̸͕̰̝͖̅d̶̗̹̾ ̵̠͋i̶̡̯͈͒̐͋̄̕n̸̪̗̲̍̍͆ͅ ̵̱̤̇̇̈͘͜ṭ̶͚̰͔͋̋ẖ̸̛̭̬̖e̷̢̞̞͖̍͒͘ ̴̺̱͚͕̔́c̷̹̭̗͍͆ḫ̷̮̎̾̐̕a̵̧̙͈̬͊̔́̄͘i̶̩̲͕̠̹͂ṟ̵̨͇͎̿ṣ̶̡̓̓̈̕.̷͖̻̮̖̾̓̒" 

(Google, your primary function is to be a lie detector for the people goes in the chairs.) Google just shook his head before his eyes turned milky white. Warfstache walked over do a bag near the corner. He pulled out a camera, tripod, mic, and a computer. He quickly set everything up before starting a stream

. " ̵̮̥̰̳͑̀̾͜W̴̼̫̺͍̍͜e̸̢͑l̴̮̰̊̑̈́̓̕c̶̜̘͍̈́̈́̈́̏o̴̰̹̟̤̚m̵̮̐͛͘͝e̸͔̭̙̘̾̓̕ ̵̤̉̀̚ͅb̸̥̝̦͓͖́͌̀͝ȁ̸͖͓͕͕̼̓̓̊c̶̨̲͓̒͂͂̔ḱ̵̼̩́ͅ ̷̛̥̪͙̞̩̆̋ė̷̥̹̽v̵͓̳͓̳̹̇͆̂̕e̸͇͛̎ŗ̶̖͓̈́́͌̄͆y̵̧̙̋̏̽b̵̛̩̜̥ǒ̸̙̣̙̐̋d̸̙͐ͅý̶̧͇̅!̶̛̰̫̈́̔̇ ̵̛̹̼͖̣̔̒̅́Ň̴̪͈̖͑̌̿̌ô̴̮̮̂w̵̨̛̱̭̿̍̔̕ ̴̼̆̈́ý̵̛̦̊̓̇ǫ̷̪̃̅̍̐͜͝u̴̦̭̯̎̒̈̈́͜ ̵͍̲̭͔́̀͋̓͗ḿ̷͍̜̂̅ḁ̸̡̟̅̇̈́ẙ̵͇͎ ̴̫̯͇͇̍͛̉̅b̴̠̂̇͑͝ȇ̴̡͍̺̏́̾̇ ̷̨̧͕̻͎̃͒̓͐w̵̡̗̣̰̯͊́͌͠ô̴̭̣̥͇ͅn̶͖̰̯̠̿͝d̵̝͇̜͂̉̈́͊͝ȇ̸̦͖̗̰̀r̷̤̩̈́̽̋́î̶͖̖̭̖̏̍̌ǹ̴̜̌̐͠g̸̡̳̜͝ ̴̙͕͍͂̆w̴̮̻̘͆́͘h̶̟͆̍̈́̂y̶̮͉̻̱͓͑̐̕ ̸̦̞͍̇̎̀͝I̷̛̭͋̓̑ ̷͙͎̝̌̋̍h̵̢̟̮̝̗̐ẵ̶̲͍̘͎͈v̸̭̙̌̎͜͠e̵̦̬͂̈́ ̴̤̠̯̔́̅̚ỹ̵̯̾o̴͖͛̚ư̴̳̭̬̖̎͋̀ͅ ̶̣͚͙͚̫͊̓̐̈f̶̰͎͖̐͘a̵̝̻͍̞̓͛͗̾̚v̸̬̑ǫ̴̜̘͖̦̎̅̄̕͝r̵͉̐i̶̙̝̜͇͌͝t̵̩̬̼̬̭̉̇́ȇ̶̖̪̖̣̂͂ ̵̜͚̼͋͌y̴͔̫̞͗͂͝ơ̸͈̅̐ų̸̠̝̋̃͊͜t̴̢̹̰͙͒ú̷̦̾b̸̫͍̺͆e̷͔̯̪̹͈͊r̴̻̣̝̦̯͊͋́͘͘s̷̺̄̓̃̃͜ ̶̡̛͓̖̮̹̓̓t̶̰̫̀͋͝į̸̗͕̼̾̽e̵̢̼̣̭̟͛͌d̵̦̲̝̽̈̀ ̸̺͊͌ų̶͎̼̰̩̿̉̓́͗p̴͚̞͍̫͑̍̔̒́ ̸͉̤̈́͗̇͗̓á̴̱̼̈̋̕ń̶̮͈̂́̋͠d̴̥͘̚ ̵̡̙̯̺̏͋́g̶̼͘͠â̷͓g̶̼͔̽͘͠g̴̺̘̮̅͋ĕ̵͈̝͆̓͠d̷̺̻̈́̒,̵̢͕̻̠́̓ ̷̧̛̩̟͖̌̌̏w̷̙͔̦̯͉͑̈́e̴̱̔͝͝l̸͍̎̌l̵͕̀̂͝ ̶̹̒̎t̴͕̞̤̤̖͝h̴͙̏͑̕a̸̳̬͛̓̏̈́͜t̵̥̹̳̋̐̿̓ͅ'̸̯̎̒̌s̶̙̦̥̜̈́̌ ̸̼̜̂b̵̼̾̆̌͗e̴̮̲̾͑c̷̱̉ä̸̬̣̟́͗͝u̴͉̓ͅs̷̤͉͚̅e̷̖̞̐̀ ̶̻̞̥̱̺̄w̷̥̬̏̅͠ȩ̶͉̣̯͓̒͌'̴̰͓͕̲̏͐͋͋͊r̴̡̦̠̘͑̈́͒͌e̶͇͍̤̅̽͜ ̶̨̺͙̥̈å̷͇̩̻͛b̴̞̈́͊͌o̷͖̞̳̼̾ǘ̴͈̦̠̥̎t̵̬̟̅̃ ̵̢̡̬̤̙͌̈́ṯ̷̛̛̞͈́̄̊͜o̷̧̲̼̦͓̐̍ ̴̢͋̈́͝͠p̸̧̛̂̈̍l̷̢̖̙̰̭̑̊̃͒̾ȃ̷̧̠̥̻̄̿͠y̸̡͈̬̮͠ ̶̨̲̗͚̑â̵̺̩͝ ̴̡̨̘͓͝l̷͔̥̻̤͚͑͊͂̋̚i̴̢̗̠̱̗͛̂̂t̸̼̽̈t̵͍͍̞͖͈͊͐̒́͠ĺ̵͕̼̫̙͑͛͑ȩ̷̱̝͔̱̊̀͆̎ ̸͉̼̝͐g̸̮͔̦̤͛́̽̋̃a̶̤̦̮͂̀͂͛m̶̳͉̀̆̈̕͠ȩ̵̥̘̮̋̍̓̈ ̷̳̪̓͋̒͜Í̵̜̖̯̿͋̅̚ ̶̢͈̆̾̍̓͝ľ̶̡̗̳̞̣͝ī̷̜͌k̵͍̻̚͠e̷̛̹͇̔̉̍͜ ̴̘̦̊͋̎t̸̻̀̉́̿͘o̶͔̦̱̱̾̆̒̓́ ̵̮̊̅̈́͗̀c̷̰̘̏͒͘͝a̶̫̟̻͖͕͋̋̌l̸͚̳͉̞̈́l̴̜̈́̈ ̶̹̽̄̍̀t̵̹̲̖̿̎̕͜r̸̨̢͎̪͙͆u̴̹͉̙͜͠t̸̫̫̖̽́͘͠h̵͚̦͉͌̇̕͠ͅ ̶̢̘̬̟̀̽o̶̲̝̟͖̞̍̉͗r̷̩̻͈̕ ̸̢̣̪̮̂͊D̶̺̼̙̽͛I̴̡̡̼̕Ě̴̢͖!̶̙̋̅͋͝" 

( Welcome back everybody! Now you may be wondering why I have you favorite youtubers tied up and gagged, well that's because we're about to play a little game I like to call truth or DIE!)


End file.
